Naruto Namikaze: The path of a Kami
by WogBoyAC
Summary: What happens when the gods themselves entrust Naruto to save one of their own? Rinnegan empowered/powerful Naruto. Hero Naruto, Living Kushina. NarutoxHarem. Evil Hiruzen. good Danzo/council. OC/OOC. Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

'_people thinking'_

"People Talking"

"**Gods/Bijuu Speaking**"

"**Shiki Fuin**" The Yondaime screamed actvivating the Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) that would seal The Kyubi No Yoko inside of an Uzumaki for the third time.

"**Forgive me Minato-kun**" The Kyubi said as she watched her friend the Shinigami start to take the soul of her blonde friend.

"It's alright Kyubi-chan, I know that this is not your fault." He said as he cradled his son In his arms and watched as his friend The Kyubi disappear into the seal printed on his son's stomach.

The last thing Minato saw before the Shinigami finally took his soul was a pair of purple eyes that had three black rings surrounding a small black pupil that looked like dot.

A pair of purple eyes that belonged to his son.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the same time the sealing was happening, Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki was resting rather painfully in a small cave where she had just given birth to her son Naruto an hour ago.<p>

She was worried….very worried, The Kyubi wouldn't just up and attack Konoha like that after being forcefully released from her seal by some random Shinobi wearing a very weird orange mask with a swirl like pattern on it which lead to a small eye hole on the left..

'_What kind of Shinobi wears orange anyway, I'm telling myself right now, no son of mine will ever will ever wear orange 'ttebane_ .' She thought to herself. Shaking her head clear of silly thoughts like that she realized that someone was walking through the cave.

After several moments of hearing the man stumble around the cave and curse from time to time about stubbing his toe on a rock, she realized through the man's voice that the person was the same man who attack her and Minato before.

What had happened?...Had minato failed in sealing the Kyubi inside of her little Naruto,? was Konoha destroyed?

All of those thoughts and much more like why was the man wearing an orange mask were swimming around in her head as she tried to stand up.

"You shouldn't be moving right now Kushina Uzumaki, Even though, thanks to your bloodline, you will survive giving birth to your son and having the Kyubi forcefully removed from your seal, it, I'm sure, will still take some time for you to recover from something like that."

Seeing her about to speak, he raised his hand to stop her. Robably some insult or something like that. He didn't care though, he had a more pressing issue he had to deal with right now, like the fact that he was dying.

'_That's what you get when you use the Sharingan to try and control one it's creators' _he surmised.

He _could _say he deserved it though, some kind of divine punishment that Kami-sama was dishing out because he had failed her. So what if he was evil and wanted to control the world.

A man can dream…..Can't he?

"Before you start rambling" he told her. The Kyubi has been sealed inside your son and, as I am sure you are aware, in doing so, your husband is dead" he stated as Kushina began to cry.

'Kami, crying women make me uncomfortable' He thought to himself.

"Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you Kushina."

"I have a message from Kami-sama herself." He said getting the red heads attention.

"your son has a destiny. I was told by kami-sama herself to give the one named Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju." He spat out the last to names. "the gift of my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." He finished getting a gasped sob from the crying woman.

"Now if you will Kushina" he said unsealing a jar from a scroll he pulled out of his pouch.

"Take this and give it to your son." He held up the jar, which, when she took a closer look through her blurred vision, she recognized the same eye that the man in front of her had.

"Only one with the power of two can free the one born of the eternal flames" He quoted before handing Kushina the jar which she accepted with shaky hands.

'_I have no idea what's going on ttebane' _She thought.

"AARRGGHHH" the man suddenly screamed falling to the ground and clutching his head in pain.

"Forgive me Kami-sama!." The man yelled.

"**I told you what would would happen if you betrayed me again Madara**." A heavenly voice spoke out as the cave was suddenly bathed in a bright white light.

"**kukukuku it looks like I get another bad boy to play with." Another voice spoke out equally heavenly spoke out** " Before who ever it was starting laughing. Kushina shivered at that moment, the laugh did not match the voice….at all, in fact it sounded…evil.

"**Kushina Uzumaki**" The first voice spoke getting the second one to stop laughing.

"**It seems fate has other plans for you right now**." She spoke.

"**As it is. I will take that eye and I will give it back to you when you reunite with your son**." She said as she took the jar from Kushina.

"Wh-who are you?" Kushina asked more confused now then ever

"And what do you mean reunite with my son, what's going on?"

"**Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I am Kami and this is my sister Yami**." The named woman spoke as she pointed to the second woman who smiled a waved at her.

"**As for what's going on, well you will find out soon enough**." She said before the cave was once again bathed in a bright white light.

Before she knew what was happening, her entire world went dark. The last thing she felt was someone picking her up off the floor.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later atop the Hokage tower stood the Newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and behind him were the Members of the village council, both Shinobi and Civilian.<p>

Hiruzen had told the people of his village that he had an announcement to make. So here they were anxiously waiting for said announcement.

"People of Konoha" the old man began. "I have gathered you all here today to tell you some news. First off I would like to begin by saying that the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze has passed away." He said gaining a lot of gasps from the gathered people.

"His death was not in vain though, that I promise you. He sacrificed his own life to save this village from the Kyubi No Yoko. He sacrificed his life by using Skiki Fuin, a Fuin jutsu of his creation, that makes a contract with the Shinigami. In activating this jutsu The Yondaime gave his life so that the Kyubi would be beaten and sealed away."

"However." He went on "The Kyubi can not be sealed into just anything. The kyubi can only be sealed into a newborn baby. As it is, there was only one baby born today and that was this one." He said holding up the bundled blonde baby. This babies name is none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Senju. Minato sealed the Kyubi into his own son to save this village from destruction.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what the villagers reaction would be. Would they see him as a hero or would they see him as the Kyubi.

'_See him as a demon you fools, see him as demon so that my plans for him can begin_' Hiruzen thought smirking slightly. Meanwhile to his right a man known as Danzo Shimura, one of Konoha's elders was thinking the exact opposite.

'_See him as he is meant to be seen, see him as a hero_.' The man thought.

All of their respective thoughts were interrupted when an old man shouted

"He is a hero!, He is our savior!"

that old man just so happened to be Teuchi Ichiraku of the Ichiraku ramen stand. He knew what a Jinchuuriki was since he knew that his number one customer Kushina Uzumaki, the boy's mother was one as well.

As many people started to shout out their agreements, Hiruzen cursed them all under his breath while Danzo smirked at his former friends misfortune.

'_Hmm what are you going to do now you old bastard_' he thought to himself watching as Hiruzen handed the baby over to…Minato's number one fan girl, otherwise known as Kiyomi Haruno.

'_That was a bad move'_ many thought. Of course they all figured that they could work something out. Something like, maybe they could all look after the son of the now deceased Hokage's son. However many of them backpedaled. Hiruzen never mentioned anything about Kushina. Where was she? Was she dead? Did she leave the village? If so, why did she?

Contrary to what everyone was thinking, Kushina was still alive and inside the village.

* * *

><p>''<em>What the fuck is going on here<em>?.' She asked herself as she looked around and noticed that there was a toilet and bed nearby, but no doors or windows. As she continued to look around trying to find any clue as to where she was, she heard what sounded like a door opening even though there was none, Snapping her head in that direction she saw Hiruzen Sarutobi walking through a door she could have sworn wasn't there before.

"S-Sarutobi,? Did you do this to me? Is my son ok? What's goin on?" She asked rapidly

"One of my plans has slipped through my fingers." He said, more to himself then to Kushina.

"Now that the village see's your son as a hero, I can not touch him. But youthey are all starting think that you abandoned your son because you lost your husband." He said smirking

"Wh-what are you talking about 'ttebane? Let me go you old bastard." She said getting a hard slap to the face that echoed around the room.

"No one except me knows that this room exists, after all I am the one who built it for this exact purpose." He stated

"You are mine Kushina and as far as I'm concerned you never leave this place. Quite ironic really isn't it. An Uzumaki being held captive by one of their own creations." Hirzun smirked.

* * *

><p>While that was happening Kiyomi Haruno was watching Naruto sleep next to her own baby a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.<p>

'_Maybe one day they will be together, like I wanted us to be Minato' _she said to herself as fresh tears started to stream down her face.

Little did she know that when he grew up he would fall in love with her and not her daughter.

'_Please be alright Kushina, even though we never really did get along, a baby needs its mother.'_

* * *

><p>Up in the heavens Kami and her sister Yami were watching everything that was happening.<p>

"**Do you really believe that this Naruto will be the one to free her**?" Yami asked her sister who was watching everything visibly displeased with what was happening.

"**I mean he could turn out like Madara or **_**him**_** for that matter**." She said glancing at Kami.

'_Hopefully you don't get too involved with this one sister but maybe judging by how attractive his father was and by the fact that he was Kyubi's host. Maybe this is one human I can have some fun with.'_ Yami thought to herself as she started having perverted thoughts about a Minato look a like doing some 'naughty' stuff to her.

Kami looked at her sister when she suddenly heard giggling.

'_She must being having some perverted thoughts again. Hopefully there not about me again, I told her that that was a one time thing even if it was Incredibly kinky_.'

Deciding to leave those particular thoughts until later she decided to speak

"**Shinigami-chan should be here soon**." She said to her sister who was in the process of wiping some blood away from under her nose.

As if on cue a black cloud of smoke appeared next to them.

"**You called Kami-chan**" Shinigami said with a smile on her face and a glint her eye that both Yami and Kami both recognized.

'_Kami, taking souls sometimes just really turns me on, especially if the soul is as good looking as Minato_.' Shinigami thought to herself.

'_Damn/excellent she's horny' _both of the women thought_._

"**How did things go down there**." Kami asked.

"**Very well, he seemed at peace with what he's done, you know saving the village and all that. His eternal suffering is and endless amount of sex with redheads**." Shinigami said giggling as she got a nosebleed.

'_what kind of suffering is that_?' both of them asked themselves as they too got nosebleeds.

"**How is his son doing**?" Shinigami asked changing the subject.

"**Well, so far so good for him but his mother, not so much**."

"**What do you mean frowning slightly, did she not survive like she was supposed to**?" the death god asked.

"**She is alive and she has nearly recovered, but right now she is being held captive by Hiruzen Sarutobi**." Kami said.

"**For what purpose?**"

"**I don't know. Which makes it even more troublesome." **Kami said looking irritated.

"**Maybe he's doing it so that he can try and turn the little one into a weapon or something**." Yami Said.

"**It is a possibility**." Kami said.

Meanwhile Yami was getting hornier and hornier thinking about an older Naruto doing certain things to her which is something that the Shinigami noticed so she made her way behind Yami and cupped her C cup breasts making Yami Moan slightly as Kami, hearing this, just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Yami and Shinigami deciding to take this elsewhere disappeared in cloud of black smoke and a burst of fire.

After a minute went by and Kami was sick of watching Kushina and Naruto she decided that she had had enough and left to go join her sister and Shinigami, but not before thinking,

'_I hope you are the one who will free her Naruto Namikaze.' *_sigh* **I Miss you Amaterasu-sama and so does Tsukiyomi-sama."**

Somewhere in Demon country a woman can be seen sleeping inside of cave dreaming of the man she once loved. Before she suddenly opened eyes and screamed to the heavens.

The only thing that could be seen in the cave was a pair red eyes with what looked like black flames swirling around inside them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it people the first chapter of my second story<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::

**Harem Members:**

**Yoshino**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Mei**

**Ayame**

May I suggest you read my other story THE FOUR GUARDIANS,

***SPOILER ALERT* – even though Kushina is dead in THE FOUR GUARDIANS she WILL be back and she WILL NOT BE raped…BECAUSE SHE WILL BE ONE OF THE FOUR GUARDIANS.**

***SPOILER END***

**Naruto Namikaze:**

**The Path of a Kami**

**Chapter One**

**Twelve Years Later**:

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju, Your Next" shouted the academy Instructor a Chunin by the name of Umino Iruka.

It was the Graduation exam where every hopeful Shinobi try to become a Genin. So far they had gone in alphabetical order with half of them passing. half of the class was filled with shinobi clan heirs/heiresses while the other half came from civilian families who had, because they came from civilian families, no Shinobi history in their families.

'Maybe that's why the exam is so simple. So that those from civilian families have a higher chance of passing.' Naruto thought as he made his way down to the teachers desk to do the three most basic Ninjutsu (ninja technique) in existence.

"Naruto, please perform the Kawarimi No Jutsu for us." Instructed the instructor.

"**KAWARIMI NO JUTSU" **(Body replacement technique)the Blonde exclaimed replacing himself with his second sensei Mizuki.

"Very good Naruto, now perform the bunshin No Jutsu. Iruka said.

*Sigh* "I can not do that Iruka-sensei." the Uzumaki said.

"Why not" Mizuki asked looking curious.

"Because I am a Jinchuuriki, whicj means that I have too much chakra to perform such a basic low ranked Jutsu." He said in a bored tone.

"Ah yes of course, forgive me Namikaze-sama: Mizuki said bowing, gaining a groan from said Namikaze. He hated when people called him that.

So what if he was the son of a hero. So what if his father was the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage. For as long as he could remember it was Namikaze this Honouable son that, It was VERY annoying.

"Namikaze-sama do you know another Bunshin Jutsu, Like say the Kage Bunshin Jutsu?'" Iruka asked.

"Hai" The blonde said. He would have thank his older brother figure Uchiha Itachi for that one.

That Traitor, while a patricidal, genocidal bastard. He sure was nice enough to teach Naruto the very useful Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Hell, Naruto was using it right now. You see the Naruto in the class was actually a Kage Bunshin.

The real Naruto was currently in the Headmistresses office sitting across from her having a conversation about some very naughty thoughts that they had had about each other.

The headmistress was a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and black eyes, a nice E cup pair of breasts and VERY nice round ass that naruto had dreamed about fucking for a while now.

'_Damn the perverted vixen sealed inside of me' _He thought to himself

"**Love you too Naruto-kun**" A female voice inside his mind said. The so called vixen was actually the Kyubi No Yoko or the nine tailed fox, who was sealed inside of him by his own father.

They had a strange relationship that had started on his sixth birthday when Hatake Kakashi, who had taken over from Itachi who had left the village, had decided to teach him that meditation was a form of training.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Now Naruto, Meditation is very important thing for every Shinobi to know. It helps them relax and it helps them focus_." _Kakashi said, not really paying attention_ _to the boy because he had his nose buried in a, to Naruto's opinion, a very strange book where adults did…..adult stuff with each other. This Particular book was called ICHA ICHA: MENAGE._

_So far it was kakashi's favorite book. You see this book had the main character Arashi Kazama have a threesome with a smoking hot redhead with D cup breasts and a Smoking hot brunette who also had D cup breasts._

_Little did Kakashi know that the main characters were in fact his old sensei Minato Namikaze who sometimes used the alias Arashi Kazama when he had to blend in with the civilans when he was on a mission._

_The red head was actually Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki and the Brunette was actually Mikoto Uchiha. _

_They actually did have a threesome when Minato was appointed the Hokage. It was all Kushina's idea. But the perveted white haired man peaking through the window writing everything they did down in a notebook wasn't. it was Mikoto's, no one knew this but she was a little kinky, and having someone who was the author of the most popular adult novels in existence watch as she an Uchiha had a five hour fuck fest with the hottest man and the hottest woman in the village and have every pervert in the world know but not know about it was, in her books, a serious turn on._

_Getting back to the training and Naruto, who was currently sitting on the ground with his back against a boulder and his legs crossed, was trying to clear his mind of all thought, well as much as a six year old could anyway._

_He stayed like that for a while until he suddenly felt himself being pulled towards something._

_Opening his purple eyes he saw that he was standing In front of what looked like a shrine, that was surrounded by a lush green forest._

_Seeing no one around and curiosity getting the better of the six year old he decided to go walking inside the shrine._

_He was scared. It was dark, he hated the dark, he had always been afraid of it, but here he was playing Naruto The Brave._

_Shivering slightly he jumped, probably ten feet into the air when torches that hung on the wall of the apparent room had suddenly lit themselves. Now he was even more scared then he was before because as far as he knew he was the only one there, which means that those torches actually did light themselves._

"_That's because they did Naruto." A feminine voice rang out through the room, Now if at all possible he was even more scared then he was before._

"_Do not be afraid, I am not going to hurt you." The voice said this time in a gentle caring tone._

"_Wh-who are you?" the blonde questioned_

_Giggling slightly the obvious female spoke._

_Have you forgotten alreay Naruto-kun, I am the queen of all Bijuu, I am the Kyubi No Yoko._

"_O-Okay" was all the boy could say._

_Wait didn't Itachi tell him that he was a something called a Jinchuuriki and that the Kyubi, who had attacked konoha was sealed inside of him by his father. _

_So then, how was all of this possible?_

"_How is this possible, you are sealed inside of me aren't you?_

"_Of course I am Blondie." The woman spoke a little irritated by the lack of fear he seemed to have of her. 'is he more afraid of the dark, then he is of a terrifying demon' she thought to herself before she walked into some of the light that the torches were providing._

_So it turns out the Kyubi was female, a HUMAN female. Discovering this Naruto only had one question._

"_What?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a rather animalistic fashion._

"_Huh? Kyubi asked in return, also titlting her head to the side, just as confused as Naruto was, but for different reasons of course_

'_I didn't think HIS reincarnation would be so cute. Not that actually ever believed that there would be a reincarnation in the first place.' She though to herself._

"_You're a human?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes._

'_that makes him look more vulpine. He is definitely kawaii.' She nodded to herself before she answered._

"_Well yes and no Naruto-kun you see I actually have two forms. This human one and the nine tailed fox form I am better known for because I have an ability known as shape shifting which allows me to change beewtween a human and a fox." She said smiling as Naruto's mouth a perfect 'O'._

"_AWESOME 'ttebayo! The boy exclaimed._

'_Yep, definitely Kushina's boy' Kyubi told herself as she giggled._

"_Where are we anyway?" asked the ever inquisitive six year old._

"_We are inside your mind Naruto." The woman stated._

"_NANI? Seriously? Why does my mind look so…..so…..COOL."_

"_Well that may be because I am sealed inside of you. You see Naruto, this shrine is, well, it's my shrine, or merely a representation of my shrine that was lost in the sands of time" Kyubi spoke with a frown marred on her beautiful face._

"_Why do you have a shrine?" Naruto asked._

"_Simple really, I am a demon Naruto and hundreds of years ago the people known as Shintoists built a shrine in my honour so that once a year I could come to the same place and devour their human sacrifices." The woman spoke casually as she started stroking one her crimson tails that weren't there before._

"_WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? Naruto shouted pointing a rather comical accusing finger at the nine fluffy looking tails as Kyubi started laughing._

"_I AM a NINE TAILED fox Naruto." She stated before one of her tails lunged forward and grabbed Naruto, who screamed._

"_calm down Naruto, like I said before. I am not going to hurt you." She told him as he, hearing this, calmed down as much as he could._

"_I am going to tell you a short story boy so listen up."_

"_It all started a few hundred years ago, back when demons freely roamed the earth. This was way back when there was no day to speak of and there was no moon to help light the darkeness that covered the earth._

_Back then there was a demon, a very powerful demon that stood above all others. This demon was the Ten Tailed Wolf otherwise known as the Juubi No Ookami. _

_Now she was evil, she would devour humans jst for the fun of it and she would also kill and eat other demons that dared to challenge her, enter her territory, or in some cases even look at her._

_Everyone was afraid of her, demons and humans alike, because not only was she your stereotypical bad ass demon, she, like me, had the ability to shape-shift between her human form and her ten tailed demon form, so nobody knew when and where she was going to appear next._

_She terrorized them all for centuries, eating humans, destroying their villages; you know the things demons do. Until one day, when she was in her human form, she came across a human man, who believe it or not had the same eyes as you." She said purring slightly because Naruto had taken to absently stroking the tail that grabbed him while he was paying rapt attention to the story._

"_Anyway" she went on. "it turns out that this male was….different then all of the others, Not only was he not afraid of her like everyone else was, he also had the strange ability to wield ones inner force, or as you know it to be…Chakra._

_Aside from all of that though, it was his eyes that caught her attention. You see she knew that those particular eyes belonged to a certain Kami and if they were given to human then that meant that she and all other demons were in for some serious trouble._

_They fought each other countless times over the coming decades each side winning evenly each time. Until one day, as she found out later, she was tricked._

_This man had come to her one day and told her that she wanted to end the fighting between the two of them because well…he had fallen in love with her. _

_The very same man who had been gifted with the eyes of one of her enemies, the very same man who she been fighting for decades. It was for those reasons she didn't trust his words….at first._

_After a lengthy discussion between the two, which was mostly he telling her how and why he was in love with her, She was finally convinced that he did in fact love her, so they came to a truce._

_But like I said before, she was tricked. You see the man had actually been in contact with the kami who had given him his eyes and the gods themselves who had devised this plan to finally rid the world of the evil that is the Juubi._

_Using the knowledge he had gained about his eyes. And using an ancient form of FuinJustu (Sealing Techniques) he finally managed to defeat the Juubi once and for all, by sealing her inside of himself when the Juubi who had recently taken to lowering her guard around him, had done just that._

_After the sealing had been done the gods themselves instructed him on how to split the juubi's power into nine separate yet significally weaker beings. After he had done that he had unsealed the nine Bijuu later were inside of him and sent Juubi's body to the heavens where the gods created the moon, finally giving hope to the human race._

_That all happened a couple of decades after the sealing anyway, as to what happened in those decades…..is a story for another time." She finished with a chuckle seeing that Naruto had fallen asleep._

_Pulling him toward her, she began to wonder._

'_Why do you have to look like HIM anyway' she asked herself as she started stroking his hair. 'soft' she absently noted as she looked at the sleeping boy wandering what his future will hold. And if her presence inside of him will taint his soul like the Juubi did HIS._

'_Is he…asleep?' Kakashi wandered finally pulling his nose away from his book to see how naruto was doing._

_*Flashback End*_

"Okay Naruto please perform Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Iruka Said.

"Fine. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, **Naruto exclaimed, with his hands in the ram seal. A puff of smoke later and the class saw an exact replica of standing next to, even thought they didn't know it, an exact replica of Naruto.

Ignoring the shouts of "NARUTO-KUN IS SOO AWESOME." Iruka continued on.

"Excellent work Naruto, now please perform the Henge No Jutsu. He said as the entire class waited with baited breath to see what Naruto would do.

You see whenever Naruto performed the henge he would always transform into a 20 year old woman. A NAKED 20 year old woman.

'Surely he won't pull _that_ off during his exams would he' Iruka wandered as he too was waiting with baited breath.

"**Henge No Jutsu**." He shouted, while inwardly saying "**Oiroke No Jutsu **(sexy Technique)."

When he disappeared in a puff of smoke every one was on the edge of their seats.

When the smoke died down, in Naruto's place was a twenty year old auburn haired woman with F Cup breasts dangling in the air because she had turned around and bent over giving Iruka and Mizuki a nice view of her heart shaped ass.

But what she did next was the nail in the coffin. Spreading her legs a little, with both hands, she reached around and spread her lower lips open, giving

The two men a sight they would dream about for a while as the two of them both flew back with fountains of blood spraying everywhere.

Dispelling the jutsu, the boys in the class roared with laughter at their sensei while the girls were shouting HENTAI at Naruto.

A few minutes later when the two sensei finally recovered Mizuki said.

"Congratulations Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju you are now officially a genin of Konohagakure No Sato." He said tying to act like nothing happened earlier, while Iruka handed Naruto a blue Hitai-Ate .

Taking the Hitai-Ate from Iruka he turned around and went back to his seat which, unfortunately was right next to his number one fan girl Sakura Haruno.

"Psst, hey Naruto-kun are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked.

Yeah that's right, he was going over to her house for dinner tonight because her mom Kiyomi Haruno had invited him. Kami that woman is one hot MILF She was the only reason , he was going over there in the first place. Any chance he would get to spend time with her was definitely worth putting up with the pink haired annoyance that was her daughter.

"Yeah I am coming." He said '_and maybe tonight I can make your mom cum as well_.' He thought to himself as he heard Sakura squeal…..loudly.

*sigh* '_I wonder how the boss is doing_."

Naruto was doing well, very well. Right now he was in the middle of a hot make out session with the busty headmistress, which started as soon as Naruto told her that he was finally a Genin.

When asked how he knew that, all he said it was all thanks to the Rinnegan. Her response was to shrug her shoulders and then lunge at him crushing her lips to his.

It seems that with all the talk about anal sex had really turned on any she couldn't wait any longer.

Breaking the kiss the woman said.

"Naruto, you are not leaving this office until you have completely destroyed my ass." Before she smashed her lips to his practically forcing her tongue in to his mouth.

Reaching down to his covered length she was pleasantly surprised by how big it seemed to be. She could tell he was big for his age and that he was as hard as a rock. It seems all that talk had turned him on as well.

Reaching the top of his black pants, she pulled them down breaking the kiss so that she could get down on her knees.

Licking her lips, she reached up and grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down as his stiff dick nearly hit her in the face.

Her eyes widened when she saw his length. 'It has to be at least 8 inches long and about 3 inches thick. He's definitely big for his age.

Licking her lips again she grabbed the base of his cock with her left hand and engulfed three inches right into her mouth before pulling back and licking the head and she started jacking him off with her left head before she put she put his dick back into her mouth and started bobbing her head.

Being completely new to this Naruto just stood there letting her do what she wanted, which, right now was taking his entire length into her mouth before she began to bob her head at a faster pace making Naruto moan loudly and grab the back her head as he started to face fuck her making her moan around his cock.

While that was going on his shadow clone had just entered the Ichiraku ramen stand about to have a small celebration about the fact that he, or rather the real Naruto had become a genin.

But mainly he was here to see his friend, the attractive ramen waitress Ayame Ichiraku.

Walking through the flaps of the stand a cheery female voice rang out.

"Welcome to Ichi-Naruto-kun how did the exam go!" The woman said.

"I passed" Naruto stated getting a squeal from Ayame as she ran around the counter and hugged him.

The Naruto clone feeling cheeky cupped her ass and squeezed it, getting an "EEP" from the now blushing waitress..

"N-Naruto-kun what are y-mmmph" Ayame tried to say but she was silenced when Naruto kissed her.

The kissed last for about a minute or so before they broke apart for some air.

"Wow. Was all the flustered Ayame could say as Naruto smiled softly at her.

"Why?" Ayame asked softly.

Giving her a chaste kiss on lips he replied. "I thought it would have been obvious by now Ayame. I've had a crush on you for a while now and since as of today I'm legally an adult, I could finally do something about it." He said finishing with a kiss, but this time Ayame was ready for it and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Naruto guided her back toward the counter and lifting her up so that she was sitting on it, he moved his left hand to her left breast and squeezed it and with his right hand he went up her skirt as he started to rub her pussy through her damp panties causing her to moan into the kiss.

After a couple more minutes of this he broke the kiss and latched onto her neck getting a soft moan from the waitress.

"Na-Naruto-kun we can't do this here?" Ayame said panting.

"Yes we can Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he made her lye down on the counter and putting her legs over his shoulders, he hiked up her skirt a little bit and moving her panties to the side, he dove right in and started licking her dripping cunt, making her moan out loud causing people passing by the stand to look in their direction.

All of the men just thought it was just some kind of 'special service' for their hero or something like that. While the women would just blush and hurry away, while they were actually thinking about joining in considering it was their Namikaze-sama in the ramen stand pleasuring the waitress. But they decided to hurry on home and get some pleasure for themselves.

"OOOHHHH FUUUUUCCCKKK NARUTO, THAT'S IT DESTROY MY ASS OOHHH KAMI YEEEESSS." The headmistress screamed through her third orgasm as Naruto ruthlessly pounded into her ass.

"Ohh kami your ass is so damn tight woman, I can't last any longer, I'm gonna cum." Naruto grunted as he pounded into her.

"Then do it, Cum in my ass Naruto-kun, fill my ass with your seed!" She screamed as Naruto, needing no more encouragement made one final hard thrust and with a groan unleashed torrent upon torrent of cum inside of her ass.

"So…so much cum" she moaned as she felt the never-ending spray of his cum fill her ass.

Pulling out of her ass, he finished cumming on her back and turning around she instantly put his dick back into her mouth and started 'cleaning' it making Naruto groan at the feeling of having his cock back in her mouth.

"OOHHH NARUTO-KUN FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER, OH YEEESSSS RIGHT THERE NARUTO-KUN." Ayame screamed as her juices Squirted around Naruto's Cock and dripped of his balls.

"Ohh yeah, Ayame your so fucking tight, I never want to stop fucking you." The new Genin groaned as he continued to fuck her for a few more minutes until he couldn't hold off any longer and growled slightly as he came inside her staining her womb white filling her up completely with his cum.

"Ohh Naruto-kun." Ayame moaned at the feeling of his cum inside her.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun, I'm glad my first time was with you." She said lovingly as Naruto pulled out of her.

Naruto, smiling, pulled her up into a sitting position and kissed her deeply.

A few hours later, Naruto was currently sitting at the Haruno's dining table mentally sighing as he heard Sakura tell Kiyomi all about her and Naruto's graduation exam.

"HE DID WHAT?." Kiyomi suddenly screamed. He wasn't expecting that one.

"He..he transformed into a naked woman and posed for our sensei.." Sakura paled.

"Naruto Namikaze, You know how much I hate it when you use _that_ Jutsu." Kiyomi growled at him.

"Gomen Kiyomi-chan" Naruto said quietly looking down at the table. He hated it when she was angry with him.

"We'll talk about this later Naruto-chan, alright?" Kiyomi said softer than before when she saw his reaction.

"Hai" was all Naruto said

"All of that aside for now" the pink haired woman said getting up from her seat and walking over to him.

"Congratulations on passing" she told him before she knelt down slightly and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there for a few moments causing the Jinchuuriki to blush.

Finishing the kiss she walked over to Sakura and hugged her say congratulations to her as well.

"Now that you've finished dinner honey why don't you go take a shower while I talk to Naruto ok?" Kiyomi told her daughter.

Standing up with a smile, Sakura excused herself and walked out of the room

After a short comfortable silence between the two people left in the room Kiyomi spoke

"Do you mind explaining why you used_ that _Jutsu Naruto? she asked.

"I... I was just having a bit of fun" he said trying not to look at her eyes.

"I've told you before that that Jutsu is sexist toward women and shouldn't be used just for the fun if it." She said sternly frowning at the new Genin.

"You don't get it." he mumbled softly to the point where she almost didn't here him but she did

"What don't I get?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"You may see it as sexist Kiyomi-chan but the thing is, unlike a Henge, which is an illusionary transformation, my Oiroke No Jutsu is actually a REAL transformation." He said confidently to the surprise of the pink haired women.

"What do you mean it's a real transformation? "

"Hmm it's thanks to the kyubi, it seems her youki makes it real. "

So you actually turn into a woman? She questioned

"Hai" was his simple reply

"Can you show me? she asked.

"Umm... H-Hai." He said slightly nervous and shocked that she would want to see it.

Standing up he put his hands in the ram seal and proclaimed... **OIROKE NO JUTSU** and a puff of smoke later, standing In front of the Haruno was a naked brunette woman with C cup breasts and a heart shaped ass.

'_Wow just like a male to make a perverted Jutsu like this_.' She thought to herself

Moving forward toward the transformed naruto she put her left hand on his now transformed cheek before she moved it down and cupped the breasts with both hands before raising her eyebrows. _'well these certainly seem real but I still need to test them_.'

Smirking slightly she moved her hands to the nipples and pinched them softly making naruto moan slightly.

'_All right I'll take that as a confirmation but now_' she giggled internally. '_It's time for the real test._'

Moving one hand down she cupped the vagina making naruto squirm a little bit before she started rubbing it making naruto spread her legs slightly and with a smile she slipped her middle finger inside making naruto moan louder this time and lean into her.

"Does naruto chan like that?" the woman cooed as he started fingering the now brunette.

"Kiyomi-chan." naruto said letting out another moan.

'_Yep definitely real_.'Kiyomi said to herself.

"Come with me Naruto we are going to test this a little further." the pink haired woman said pulling her finger out and, deciding to tease the brunette, she stuck the finger in her mouth and tasted the juice.

"Very nice" she giggled as naruto blushed a deep shade of red.

Grabbing the brunette's hand she dragged the former male out of the dining room and up the stairs.

A short time later Kiyomi and the still transformed naruto were sitting on kiyomi's bed both of them naked.

"Now its time that we really tested this Jutsu out Naruto-chan." Kiyomi said pulling a 7inch dildo out of her bedside tables draw.

A few minutes later as Sakura walked out into the hall the first thing she heard was a series of moans.

As curiosity struck her she went towards the sounds that were coming from her mom's bedroom, she peaked inside the small crack that was left on the partially closed door.

She was shocked, her mom and some strange woman were having lesbian sex.

Blushing a deep red, she did what came natural in this situation... She fainted.

It was confusing for him, here he was, a male, a male getting a dildo thrusted in and out of his vagina... See confusing...

'_But it sure as hell is pleasurable_ 'he thought to himself before he screamed when Kiyomi hit a particular spot and he came on the dildo and kiyomi;s hand.

Pulling the dildo out of his squirting pussy and making sure he was watching, Kiyomi stuck the dildo into her mouth and started sucking it clean.

Naruto, a little too exhausted to continuing to hold the Jutsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now a man , the first thing he noticed was that his dick was as stiff as a board

Not having any time to even think about it, he let out a loud groan as Kiyomi didn't waste any time in engulfing his cock into her mouth.

5 minutes later outside the bedroom Sakura was waking up.

'_That couldn't have been real could it?'_ she thought as she decided to take another look however this time it wasn't two women nope this time it was her mother giving naruto a blowjob.

She couldn't believe it, 'her precious' naruto-kun was getting a blowjob from her own mother.

'_WHAT_?' she screamed to herself before she fainted ... Again.

2 hours, several orgasms and continuous praising's of kami later, the last thing Kiyomi Haruno heard before she drifted off to sleep was a quiet whisper of

"I love you" Kiyomi that came from naruto.

'Why does he love me?' she wondered before she joined the land of dreams with a smile on her face.

Naruto who was now walking home was thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Why did my clone have to do that with Ayame, in public no less." He asked out loud to no one

"I don't know but it sure was hot, I even had to skip my ANBU duties so that I could go home and picture myself getting impaled by that big piece of meat you call your dick." Said a woman from behind him.

Getting over the shock of someone appearing behind him like that quickly, he recognised that voice, it belonged to the purple haired hottie known as Yugao Uzuki.

"Hey Yugao-chan" he said casually with a small wave.

"Hey yourself Naruto-kun." the beautiful woman said.

"Where are you of too I wonder, are you of to find you beloved Ayame and screw her silly again?" She questioned with a slightly hurtful tone in her voice which naruto caught.

Frowning slightly he answered

"Actually I just had dinner at the Haruno's and I was on my way home."

"Hmm that's too bad because FYI, I just love going both ways" she said licking her lips Making Naruto's dick stiffen slightly.

Before he could respond they both 'felt' a chakra signature coming towards them fast.

Turning their heads in the direction the signature was coming from they both saw Mizuki hurry past with…..

'Is that the forbidden scroll of sealing on his back? Why does he have that?' They both asked themselves.

Looking at one another for a moment they nodded to each other before they both jumped to the rooftops to follow Mizuki.

A few minutes later they had followed him into the forest and it looked like he was waiting for someone to show up or he was waiting for something to happen. Either way Yugao thought it would be for the best if they apprehended him now.

Sending Naruto some signals, which to her surprise and anger he completely ignored them.

Instead he just jumped down from the tree he was standing on.

"Mizuki" he said, nearly getting a kunai to skull.

"Well that wasn't very nice." the blonde said sarcastically

"Humph… what are you doing here, Genin." Mizuki spat.

"Well originally I came out here to tell you that I fucked your fiancé but now it seems I'm about to kill a traitor." Naruto said with such an emotionless face it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"HAHAHAHA don't make me laugh, you. A Genin hopes to take out a Chunin like me, please, this village may see you as their hero but to me your nothing but a pathetic lite brat.. So why don't you just leave and go run back to your mother before you get killed... Oh wait I forgot you have never had a mother."

...

"You've never fought a Jinchuuriki before have you? A piece of advice Mizuki. Never make a jinchuuriki angry... Unless of course... You want this to happen." naruto said as he activated his nine-tails chakra cloak that completely covered the area in the foxes demonic killing intent.

"I-I can't breathe Mizuki thought to himself as he tried to suck in some air.

Mizuki knew he was finished when he started seeing the possible ways in which he was going to die.

"Please... Came the raspy voice of Mizuki ... Please dont kill me... Please." Mizuki pleaded as he looked at Naruto who was just standing there with his head tilted to the side. The thing is, he would have responded if he could but whenever he uses three tails of kyubi or higher, he loses the ability to talk, so now as Mizuki continued to plead, naruto using his Kitsune arm, wrapped it around Mizuki, who due the force of the grab went through the air until his body came in contact with a tree, the kitsune arm still holding him up.

"Please...please naruto I'll do anything... Just please.. I beg you don't kill me." He tried to beg... Well that was before he suddenly couldn't feel anything from the neck down.

The kitsune arm was no longer holding him up, in fact the thing that was holding him up was... Green crystal

'_Crystal_? _How_?' Both Mizuki and Yugao asked themselves

As the demonic killing intent suddenly disappeared from the air.

"Shoton (crystal release)," he stated getting shocked looks from Mizuki and Yugao,

"Yeah" he chuckled. "I'm just that awesome" he said before turning back to Mizuki.

"Mizuki for treason, you punishment is death, but don't worry, unlike the torture and interrogation squad this method is painless and it definately a lot more cleaner." he said snapping his fingers.

Yugao watched as the crystal that was holding onto the tree and simultaneously holding Mizuki suddenly fell to the ground. She was stunned... And I little bit sickened by the fact that when Mizuki's crystal encased body hit the ground.

The crystal shattered leaving nothing behind except the untouched head and of course the forbidden scroll which fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Picking Mizuki's head and the scroll up, Naruto turned to Yugao

"I guess I'll have to see you go both ways some other day Yugao. Ja." he said before jumping away leaving a stunned and slightly blushing ANBU member behind.

'_I have to tell someone about this_.' She thought before she too jumped away.

15 minutes later, Naruto was currently standing in front of the old basta...uh I mean... Hokage who currently had a smile on his face.

'_Just like how a demon should be, so willing to kill'_. he thought before he frowned at the thought '_damn that old man ichiraku_.'

"Thank you Naruto. I appreciate your help in apprehending him. Now if you excuse me I have a council meeting to attend to." He said trying to get the Namikaze out of his office because he too had to leave.

As the old man was about to walk through the door the crystal user asked

"What do you want done with Mizuki's head?"

"You can get rid of it I suppose"

"Good". Was all Naruto said as he walked forward and placed his hand on the skull.

Hiruzen watched on in fascination as the head was encased in crystal.

The next thing he knew was that naruto had turned around and thrown the crystalized head against the wall behind him and next to the door.

He expected the crystal to break, instead, when it did, he didn't expect the head to disappear.

Turning his attention back to naruto he was a little freaked when saw that the demon container was looking at the photo of the Yondaime that was hanging on the wall next to his and his predecessors.

_'Can he see it?, can he see the seal?, or can he see the chakra_?' he frantically thought as he started to sweat,

'_Dammit I hope he can't see anything with that damn Dojutsu of his. It's too bad I have to go to that damn council meeting'_ he thought to himself as he left his office without saying a word to Naruto who was currently wondering what all the chakra that covered the wall was for.

As heard the door close he quickly glanced at it to make sure the old man had left. When he saw that Hiruzen had indeed left his eyes went back to wall.

Following the wall of chakra his eyes saw that the source of it all was coming from behind the picture of his father.

Quickly taking the picture off the wall he saw what looked like a... Actually he had no idea what kind of seal that was.

"**THAT'S AN ENCASING SEAL NARU-KUN**" the kyubi said as naruto appeared in his mindscape and kissed her cheek as a thank you.

'_Now, how to release it' _he asked himself as he began to think of a way to do so.

'Hmmm…. let's try this first'.

"**FUIN KAI"**. He said not really expecting something so simple to work.

Next second he saw the chakra on or rather... In the wall slowly dissipated and a door suddenly appeared.

Inside the sealed door Kushina, who was sitting on the bed trying to entertain herself by mumbling the words... I'm a banana I'm a banana over and over again… stares lifelessy as the door to her hell slowly opened.

However when she saw that it wasn't the wrinkling old bastard she had to come to know and absolutely loathe. She hoped beyond hope that after all this time she was finally saved.

When the person entered the room. She was shocked, absolutely shocked beyond belief.

"Minato-kun is that really you" she asked hoping beyond hope that it was.

When he heard kyubi gasp as he walked into the room he was well…. Surprised, kyubi had never done that before.

"_Do you know this woman_?" He asked her looking curiously at the woman.

"**Th-Th-that's Kushina**." She stuttered as her eyes were wide and tears had started to slowly fall from her crimson eyes.

'_Kushina_'?

"**Hai… Naruto-kun that's Kushina uzumaki... Your mother**."

"Minato-kun is that really you?" He hears her say.

Staring wide-eyed at the woman he whispered

"Kaa-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own NARUTO if i did i wouldn't be writing fan fics.**

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san."<p>

"Wh-What are you talking about? Who are you?" The red head asked. Staring at the blonde in front of her.

_'Could he really my Sochi'_

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju" Naruto said as her eyes started to water

"Sochi kun?" She started to cry

"Its alright Kaa-san it's time to get you out of here." he whispered in her ear as walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hai, thank you thank you thank you" she chanted as she hugged him like her life depended on it... Which I guess it did.

"Come on Kaa-san, let's get out of here" as he too started to cry

'I can't believe she has been this close all along and to think of all the times I've been in that kami forsaken office.'

"**Don't think about that right now Naruto-chan at least you have her with you now**" kyubi said trying to comfort. Her container, she, like naruto was extremely happy that Kushina was alive, and by the fact that she hadn't abandoned naruto like so many people like herself had thought.

Stepping out the room naruto quickly resealed the room and shy shined out of the office appearing a few seconds later inside the Namikaze estate.

"We need to get you some clothes Kaa-san." Naruto said blushing and looking away.

"And then we need to come up with a plan Sochi." Kushina said running up the stairs to her bedroom to get some clothes on.

'_plans for what_?' he wondered.

Twenty minutes later Kushina came back down stairs and after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, because they didn't know what to say to each other, Kushina decided to the break the ice.

"I can't stay in Konoha Naruto-kun

"NANI! what do you mean you can't stay?" he aked shocked.

"I can't stay here while the Sandaime is still alive, when he finds out that I'm walking around the village it will just cause trouble that's just not worth it." She explained as Naruto nodded slightly in agreement.

Even though he didn't like it, it was a good idea.

Not saying anything he walked up to her and hugged her. Surprised Kushina smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where will you go?" He asked her after a few moments still not letting her go.

"Well I have a couple of friends in Kumo or I could go find Tsunade-Baachan. Either way I need to leave this village.

'_Tsunade_' he wondered, '_who is she_?' He wondered before kyubi sent him a mental image of an attractive blonde woman with two waist long pigtails going down her back and a pair of G cup breasts

'_Oh'_ was all he said as he started drooling making kyubi giggle and Kushina to look at him weirdly.

"**You know she is technically your relative**" Kyubi told him.

"_Your point? You know I fall under the CRA_."

"**In which incest is legal**." She finished for him remembering what Danzo had told her host.

"**So you want to have sex with tsunade now that you know what she looks like**."

"_Hn maybe, probably not though, she's like 50 right_? " He said getting a nod from kyubi who started giggling.

"**What about Kushina**" she asked him.

"_No_" he stated seriously. "_She's my mother I could never do that_" he said causing kyubi stop giggling and get the idea to start teasing him.

"**But you like red heads don't you Naru-koi**" she said pouting cutely at him.

"You know I do Kyu-chan" He said winking at her and thinking about doing certain things to her which made her blush since she could hear his thoughts.

Turning his attention back to his mom he saw that she was smiling at him.

"Have you finishes talking with kyubi?" she asked him.

"Hai" he said. So have you decided on where your going to go yet?" he asked

"Hai, I think I'll go find Tsunade." She said as naruto nodded.

"Then let me come with you." The blonde said.

"What." The red head asked surprised.

"Let me come with you" he repeated.

"I-I can't let you do that Sochi" she said with a frown on her face.

"Why not?" he asked getting a little angry.

"Because I don't know how long it will take to find her and you have a life here, friends, I can't just let you leave all that behind for Kami knows how long." Kushina stated.

"None of that matters. You are my Kaa-san and I just found you, I'm not about to just let you walk away and leave." He said strongly getting a small smile from his mother.

"But what about your friends?" she asked.

"I'm sure that once we come back and explain things, they will understand." Naruto stated with confidence. Bunshin and have that run around the village." He said which impressed Kushina.

"Hmm well I guess it's alright then" she said as he smiled.

"But what will you do when we find. Tsunade. Will you stay with us or will you come back to the village?" She asked him

"Hmm I guess it would be better if I came back especially so that I can keep an eye on the old man. "

"Well... Alright then, it' sounds like a plan to me 'ttebane."

"Yatta! He exclaimed making Kushina giggle.

"When should we leave? The blonde asked.

"Hmm.. well I think we should leave now since the old man will find out I'm gone any time now."

"Ok then let's pack then." He said making a kage bunshin without any seals before running up the stairs to his to his room with Kushina right behind him.

* * *

><p>fifteen minutes later the Namikaze-Uzumaki pair were already sneaking past the eternal gate guards known as Izumo and kotetsu who were currently discussing a certain event that naruto was apart of.<p>

"I'm telling you man he really had sex with Ayame on the counter." Kotetsu said

"I don't believe it, as if they would be brave enough to do that in public." Izumo countered.

"Well they did man there were even witnesses. They're even saying that Namikaze-sama is pretty hung for his age." Making naruto roll his eyes and Kushina to look at him with a look that said explain later as they managed to sneak past the pair and head into the forest.

* * *

><p>About half an hour layer as they were making a fair amount of distance between Konoha and they're as of yet unknown location, a woman made herself known to them.<p>

"Halt!" she ordered making them freeze when they both recognized the voice.

"'Where are the two of you of to in such a hurry." The woman said trying be intimidating .

"We're on a mission... Mikoto-chan." Naruto said.

Sighing Mikoto removed her mask. "Seriously Naruto-kun when I'm wearing my mask and we are in public you must call me weasel."

"Hai hai. Gomen weasel–chan" he said smiling cheekily.

"Mikoto" Kushina said making Mikoto turn to face her. It took a few moments for the Uchiha to recognize the red head.

"Kushina-chan i-is that really you? She asked shocked

"Hai." Kushina said smiling.

"Kushi-chan." Mikoto squealed as she hugged her long time friend.

"**Just picture it naruto, your beloved Mikoto and Kushina making out, their bodies pressed together as their tongues wrestle with one another." **Kyubi said licking her lips.

"_You know what would be even better, if it were you and Mikoto_." he told her giggling perversely.

"**Mmm I'm sure you'd love that Naru-kun."** she said as naruto rapidly nodded his head in agreement before he tuned back in to Mikoto talking to Kushina,

"So where have you been all this time?" The brunette asked.

"Well... Hiruzen held me captive since just after the kyubi attack in this secret room he had in his office." She said softly looking down at the ground as Mikoto gasped.

"That was until Sochi-kun here rescued me earlier." the redhead said with grin on her face that obviously fake, which the others caught.

'_Damn that kami forsaken old man, first Kushina and then my clan... But how did he know that Kushina was in that cave, they didn't tell him... Jiraiya-sama, fugaku-kun and I didn't tell him... So then it must of been Madara-sama ... But why would he have to Hiruzen about the cave... Kami I hope Kushina and Naruto never find out that fugaku and I told Madara-sama about the cave._ "The Uchiha prayed to herself before she turned to naruto and decided to change the subject.

She knew they weren't on a mission if naruto had just rescued Kushina from her prison. So she thought she'd get more information out of them by….. beating around the bush.

"So little Naru-chan has finally become a Genin, hmm?"

"Hai dattebayo!" Naruto beamed as Mikoto raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Kushina who had a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Naruto- koi." Mikoto smiled softly as she hugged him, making the blonde blush a little bit.

"Thankyou Mikoto-hime." He whispered which bought a loving smile to the ANBU'S face.

"I wonder if Sasuke-chan would've become a Genin as well" she whispered more to herself than to the others but Naruto still heard her.

"I'm sure duck-butt-sama would've become one" Mikoto-chan the blonde said trying to lighten her mood.

Smiling at the boy she hugged him a little harder before letting him go.

His comically childish 'Un-Uchiha' pout, as naruto called it,that would appear on his face always made everyone laugh.

...

She remembered that too.

Laughing.

It seemed so strange to her now. She hadn't laughed since that day.

She had come home from cooking naruto dinner when she discovered them.

Uchiha.

Dead.

Bodies lying all over the compound. Blood flowing out their corpses like a small river. Her aunt, her uncle, her cousins, her husband Fugaku and Sasuke.

Little Sasuke.

She remembered finding his small six year old body pinned to door of their home by a katana.

The very same katana she uses now.

She remembered his small eyes that were opened wide in complete horror. she remembered clinging to his body as ANBU tried to remove his body.

No.

She hadn't laughed once in six years and it was all her husbands fault.

Why? You may ask,

Well….HE was the one who came up with the idea of a coup… HE was the clan head. yes HE was responsible for everything that happened. Not her son Itachi. She always knew that Itachi was more loyal to the village then he was to the clan. '_he must have gotten that from me'_ she thought to herself as she shook away the tears that threatened to fall , like they did everyday.

Looking down at Naruto she saw that he was looking worriedly at her. He was always worrying about her, which she just had to smile about. Come to think of it, The blonde bundle of joy always made her smile. Which was definitely nice she figured as she felt Naruto hug her.

"So where are you two really going?" She asked trying to get her mind away from that horrible night.

'_Fuck beating around the bush'_ she smiled to herself.

Smiling Kushina decided to tell her. Sure she had know idea who this duck-butt-chan person was. Or why Mikoto was so upset. But she figured she stay of it for now and she would find out later.

"We are going to find Tsunade Baachan" she said with naruto nodding his head.

Mikoto didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

"Why are you trying to find her?" She spat.

'_Well that's definitely one way to get her mind off something_' Kushina sweat dropped

Maybe it was the generations of Uchiha-Senju clan rivalry. All Mikoto knew was that she didn't like Tsunade and Tsunade didn't like her.

"Because she's family Mikoto. And I can't stay in Konoha."

"And your taking Naruto with you?" She asked eyes narrowing angrily. "You're taking him away from his life, his friends."

"_from me_" she told herself. Who was going to make her smile, possibly laugh if her favorite blonde was gone.

"It was my idea." Naruto spoke looking at her sadly as if he understood what she was thinking. "Besides I have Kage Bunshin running around the village to make it look like I haven't gone anywhere." He smiled as he saw her face light up in a small amount of happiness that he wasn't truly gone from her life.

"And don't forget Naruto-chan that once we find Tsunade your going back to the village." Kushina said making naruto nod his head and smile when he saw Mikoto's beaming smile which she quickly hid from them.

'_There's something going on between these two_' Kushina figured. She would just have to find out later.

"Well that's alright then." she said embarrassed, scratching the back of her head, which is something she picked up from Naruto.

"Hai. I'm sorry Mikoto-chan but we really have to be going, we need to get far away from the village as fast as possible." Kushina said which made Mikoto realize she had been holding them up for a while now.

Hugging naruto she bent down and whispered loud enough for only him to here.

"Please be safe and come back to me naruto-koi."

"I will" he whispered back. "I always will."

Separating, Mikoto smiled at him before she went over and hugged Kushina.

After they had said their goodbyes the two Uzumaki jumped into the trees. With Mikoto doing the same only in the other direction.

'_I'm glad Madara or Hiruzen didn't kill you Kushina. I have always regretted that I told Madara-sama about that cave. Damn Uchiha loyalty, damn her husband and damn my life._ _At least now_ _Naru-kun has you in his life. I wonder how you will react when you find out about us.'_

* * *

><p>A few hours later the now traveling duo had decided that they were a safe distance away from Konoha and were now taking a break... Well Kushina was. It didn't even look like naruto had even broken a sweat traveling that far and fast.<p>

'_Man I remember when I used to be like that. Perks of being a Jinchuuriki I guess. Well that and that the fact that I haven't moved around much in the past twelve years.'_

Speaking of Jinchuuriki she had yet to ask.

"Sochi-kun." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm?" Naruto enquired not looking in her direction because her white shirt had gone see through thanks to her sweat.

Sure he had already seen her naked when he found her. But this was just ridiculous. '_Did she forget to put on a bra or something_? '

"**Why don't you ask her and find out**" Kyubi said. Her perverted side coming out slightly yet again.

"How does the village treat you." She asked slightly worried.

'They treat me fine, well better than fine actually, they think of me as a hero". He told her which made the former Jinchuuriki sigh in relief.

"I'm glad they do Naru-chan, I was always worried that they would treat you like the kyubi incarnate or something."

"Well it really could have gone either way if it were for Ichiraku Teuchi. I've been told that it was really thanks to him that they view me as they do." Which made Kushina smile as she remembered her the old man who made the single greatest food in history .

Miso ramen.

Any further thought on the heavenly food known as ramen were interrupted when naruto had to ask.

"Umm Kushina?"

"Hmm?" She enquired looking at him and noticing he wasn't looking at her.

"Did you umm... Did you forget to put on a bra?" He asked trying his absolute hardest not to look in her direction.

Looking down she realized for the first time that her shirt had indeed gone see through.

Blushing she stuttered. "W-well I uh y-you see I was in such a hurry to get out the village I didn't b"- she tried to say but she was interrupted by a scream of "NOOOO PLEASE DON'T"

Stiffening. They both turned toward the direction it came from and hearing another scream they decided to go and check it out.

Crouching down in some bushes a couple of minutes later they had come across what looked like bandit camp and it looked like they had just captured three people, one male and two females. Noticing they had hitai-ate they recognized the symbol as the insignia for Kumogakure.

When Naruto saw hat the blonde Kunoichi currently had her large breasts exposed, Naruto figured that she was the one who screamed.

Growing angrier by the second the blonde Shinobi decided enough was enough, unleashing KI on the area he jumped out of the bushes and into the camp leaving a shocked Kushina behind.

'_I can feel the kyubi in that but there's something else, something... Tainted_.' She thought to herself still staying in the bushes. She knew these bandits were nothing special. The only ones capable of capturing Shinobi with Chunin level reserves like those three down there were either Chunin level or higher, and they obviously had Shinobi Training so she decided to wait until those certain people appeared before she made her move.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan**" (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland). Naruto exclaimed as a forest shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around all the bandits who were still too shocked by the sudden KI to try and get away.

"**Hyoton**: **Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)**"He bellowed.

All the Shinobi watched as fifty needles of ice took the form of swallows and launched at the trapped bandits, instantly killing them.

'_Mokuton and Hyoton that he was able create out of the water in the air_. GO SOCHI! TTEBANE!' Kushina cheered to herself as she punched the air, before she realized what she had done and lowered her arm looking around hoping that no one had seen her.

Stopping his KI, he turned to the exposed Kumo kunochi and taking off his jacket he wrapped it around her body getting a quick a Thank you from her before he walked over to the dead bodies to find the keys to the cuffs the Kumo nin were bound by.

He had finally found the keys, when a man made his presence known.

"Well, well well. Look at what we have here, a brave little shinobi come to rescue his friends." The man said.

Turning toward the man Naruto instantly recognized him from the bingo book.

"Rokusho Aoi." Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Done! HURRAY! Chapter one has been rewritten! so HURRAY! for that too<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW: FLAMERS WELCOME AS ALWAYS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revised Harem List.**

**Kiyomi**

**Kyubi**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Yoshino**

**Samui**

**Ayame**

**Maybe a couple more... tell me who want in it and i will decide**

* * *

><p>"Rokusho Aoi."<p>

"That's me." The man said cheerfully

"I'm impressed that you are able to use Hashirama-Sama's Mokuton Jutsu as well as Hyoton. Who are you blondie?"

"Your god." The rinnegan wielder stated simply getting a chuckle from the green haired man

"No seriously, who are you?" He asked again as naruto raised his right arm up on front of his body

"**Shinra tensei**" he said camly

Kushina watched from the bushes completely bewildered as Aoi went flying backwards.

'_What was that jutsu he just used_.'

Eyes wide as he made his way back to his feet. '_What the fuck was that'_ he asked himself. '_I guess I can't mess around with this kid_.' Aoi said to himself

Making his way back to his original position. He wordlessly reached down to his belt and grabbed, to Naruto and Kushina's point of view, a sword hilt.

"What's your name kid? I would like to know so I know who I'm going to kill." he asked as he activated the sword.

Kushina recognizing the sword immediately jumped out of the bushes.

"Naruto-kun be careful that's Tobirama-sama's Raijin No Ken.

"I know it is Kushina." he stated narrowing his eyes.

"If you know what it is then you should know its to dangerous for you to fight against it." She stated grumpily.

"I'd listen to the sexy bitch if I were you blondie." Aoi said.

"My name is naruto namikaze uzumaki Senju." He told the man before he turned to Kushina.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Kushina. You may be a swords woman but I assure you though I am more then capable of taking care of myself. This idiot won't even get close enough to me to use his sword. So just stay out of this."

Turning his attention back to Aoi he said

"This fight will be over quickly."

"NO!" Kushina shouted. "I'm sorry Sochi, but even though you say you can take care of yourself your still a Genin. He is obviously Jonin level judging by his reserves. She said stepping in front of Naruto.

"This hottie is your mother?" he said checking out Kushina.

"No she's not." Naruto states emotionlessly getting a small gasp from the redhead.

"Maybe it would surprise you Kushina but I've been suppressing my chakra. If you want to find out my chakra levels. Then here." he said releasing his chakra. Gaining wide eyes from both Kushina and Aoi as he chose not to about what he just said about her.

'_I-Impossible, his reserves, they have to be at least Kage level_.' Aoi told himself shaking slightly.

"Do you want to experience something even more powerful then that?" He questioned as Aoi started shaking even more.

'_S-Something even more powerful_?' He asked himself actually dropping the Raijin No Ken he was starting to shake that much. Next thing he knew he was hit with the sudden urge to kill himself.

'_Wh what I this_?' He said dropping to his knees. As he looked up he saw what appeared to be a red cloak surrounding the blonde and if he looked close enough it actually looked like a fox that had nine tails

'_C-Could it be, is he actually a jinchuuriki, this is not good_.'

'_He actually uses kyubis chakra willingly? Has he mastered her chakra already. I couldn't... Well didn't want to do that. And I know that Mito Baa-chan didn't want to either. So why does naruto_?' She shook her thoughts away as she focused back on the fight and she saw chains shoot from Naruto's palm and head toward the downed shaking Aoi and wrap around him effectively capturing him.

'_Nani? He can use my chains as well_?' The redhead couldn't believe it.

Walking forward, Naruto cancelled Kyubi's chakra allowing Aoi to breathe easier.

"Now Rokusho Aoi, for stealing the Raijin No Ken from Konohagakure and becoming a traitor and a missing Nin your punishment is death." Naruto stated as he walked forward and picked up the Raijin No Ken that was lying on the ground.

It was then for the first time that Aoi realized that he was currently had chains wrapped around him and that he had also dropped the Raijin No Ken.

As he watched Aoi struggle against his chains Naruto chuckled.

"Heheheh these are Uzumaki chakra chains Rokusho-san they have enough power in them to suppress the Youki of the kyubi, so if I were you I'd stop struggling, since you stand no chance of escaping."

"Now face your punishment." Naruto said as he grabbed the top of Aoi's head and exclaimed "**human path**"

Kushina having no idea what her son was doing just watched as Aoi's head. Suddenly dropped and he had stopped struggling.

Stepping back, Naruto released the chains that we're holding Aoi and watched as his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Humph, I told you this would be over quickly" he said to Kushina before walking over to the three Kumo nin and released them from their bonds.

"Thank you. Namikaze-san." One of the females said to Naruto who just nodded in response

"You know my name, so what are your's?"

"Forgive us, my name is Samui, the redhead here is Karui the guy with the lollipop is Omoi."

"Pleasure to meet you three." Naruto said as Kushina made her way over.

"This is-" Naruto began only to be interrupted by Karui.

"Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki Senju. Killer Bee's mentioned you before." The smaller redhead stated getting stars in her eyes.

"How is Bee? Is he still doing those horrible raps of his?" Kushina asked getting a "Hai" from Omoi an "all the time." From Karui and an "It's so not cool." from Samui.

"Naruto-San, Thank you for giving me your jacket so I could cover myself up. Unfortunately I do not have any spare shirts at the moment since that was my last one." Samui said as she pointed to the remains of her shirt.

"That's fine." the male blonde said waving it off. "I don't usually like wearing jackets or shirts anyway so you can keep that for as long as you like."

"Why don't you give her your shirt then, if you don't like wearing it." Karui said.

"I don't think h-"

"I don't mind." Naruto said interrupting Samui who raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but blush slightly as naruto revealed his slightly chiseled form.

Handing the shirt over he turned away not looking as the jacket moved slightly revealing one of her breasts.

Samui couldn't help but smile as she saw naruto turn away from her.

'_He's not a pervert... That just makes him even cooler in my opinion'_.

Making sure her male teammate wasn't looking either she quickly put the shirt on before she let Naruto and Omoi know that it was alright to look.

"So Naruto-San I still can't believe you were able to beat Rokusho-san without even breaking a sweat."

"Hmm yeah it was pretty easy. How did you manage to get captured anyway?" he asked them making Karui and Omoi drop the heads.

"It was these two." Samui started pointing at her teammates. "They were being to loud and the next thing we knew we were surrounded. So not cool."

"That's another thing, the three of you are Genin level at best so where is your jonin sensei?"

"Bee-sensei? wWll let's just say he took a vacation."

"Pretty irresponsible of a Jounin sensei leaving his Genin team all by themselves." Kushina remarked.

"It was just your basic C rank mission we've been on plenty of them. Karui tried to explain.

"Even so." This time it was Samui that spoke. "If it weren't for you Naruto-San And you Kushina-San we would still be captured all Because bee sensei wasn't here. Which is definitely not cool.

"You know something tells me that that's your favorite saying." Naruto told her.

"Yeah it so is." Karui said rolling her eyes.

So what if it is. Samui said snapping slightly at her redheaded friend who looked surprised by the tone in her friends voice.

*Cough* "Anyway what's up with your eyes is it some kind of Doujutsu." Karui asked as naruto narrowed his eyes.

So What if it is. Going to try and steal it from me?" He asked

"Umm n-no I-I was just curious. "the red head stuttered slightly defending herself.

"You don't have to worry about that Naruto-san that was the Sandaime Raikage and he was executed by the council for it. Omoi stated understanding why the blonde snapped at Karui.

"For what. Failing? Or for actually trying to steal the Byakugan?"

"Bit of both I guess." Omoi shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyway it is a doujutsu. It's called the Rinnegan." Getting gasps from the three Kumo nin and Kushina.

"I take it you've heard about it."

"Hai Bee-sensei has told us a couple of stories about it. They're the eyes of the Rikodou Sennin right?' Samui asked.

"Close, but technically their the eyes of a kami. It's pretty cool." He said. Which made Samui smile slightly before she quickly hid it from view.

"And how did you kill that guy anyway? It was like he just….well died." Karui asked.

"Oh that, well I basically just sucked his soul out of his body."

"You can do that?" Samui asked actually showing her surprise like everyone else.

"It comes with the eyes." he stated

"What else can they do?" Karui asked.

"Tch what kind of Shinobi do you think I am?" He asked angrily

"You should know better than to ask a Shinobi to reveal all of his secrets." Samui told her red headed friend. Wary of the fact that Naruto was getting angry.

"Ahh yeah I'm sorry, it's just they look awesome and if sucking someone's soul out of his body is an ability that comes with it. Wouldn't our like to know more about it?" the dark skinned girl asked her big-breasted friend.

"Well, yes I would actually but even so I'd prefer to see it all in action rather then just try to pry information out of someone." Samui stated calmy.

"Yes well, we really should be going naruto" Kushina interrupted.

Nodding he had to agree with her.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you." he told the Kumo nin flashing Samui a smile and getting a small one in return.

"Ja ne." he said giving them a small wave and looking at Samui one last time before he turned around and jumped off into the forest with Kushina right beside him.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since then and the two of them had barely said a word to each other. Of course naruto wanted to ask her about her life and get to know her a little better but he could tell something was seriously bothering her so he decided to wait for her to talk about it. Of course he could take a guess at what it was that was on her mind but dithers he knew it was better for him if he just waited.<p>

It was currently dark and they were still in the forest sitting near a small campfire uncomfortably trying to eat while sending constant glances at each other.

Finally having enough she had to ask.

"Why did you tell Rokusho that I wasn't your mother? I think I know why but please tell me." She asked not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry alright I am, it's just that for my entire life I've never had a mother."

"But-" she tried to say something only for Naruto to raise his hand up and silence her.

"Please." just listen Kushina. I know that it was in no way your fault that you weren't there and I can understand that. But like I said I grew up without a mother and now that your here *sigh* I don't know I guess I'm just saying that I don't need you in my life. "

"Don't get me wrong." he continued when he heard her gasp.

"I may not need you. But I do want you in my life, just not as a mother but I guess I would like to be a friend." He finished with a frown as he tried to sort through his own feelings on the matter.

Kushina didn't say anything for the rest of the night. When she finished her dinner she got up and went over to her sleeping bag and lied down in it before she started shedding silent tears.

"**Are you alright Naruto**." kyubi asked as the blonde appeared in his mindscape.

"Not really, how could I be? I shouldn't have said anything." he told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Stroking a hand through his soft hair she told him.

"**I'm sure everything is going to fine naru kun your just going to have to give her some space now while she tries to figure things out But I'm sure it's all going to be ok.**"

"I hope so Kyu." He told her. "I really do."

* * *

><p>It had taken them another two days before they had reached civilization and Kushina hadn't said a word to him since that night and had barely looked at him either which was starting to tear naruto apart.<p>

Had he destroyed any hope of ever having a relationship with her?

'"_Kyubi chan what do I do_?" He tried asking her.

"**I don't know Naruto-Kun perhaps you should try talking to her instead of waiting for her to say something**." she answered

"_That's great_." he sighed '_now what the hell do I say to her_?'

"**Hmm."** she wondered striking a thinking pose... "**Nope sorry I don't know"**

"**Hmm well we really need to find Tsunade but I don't know the first thing about her soo maybe**"...

"Where do we start looking for tsunade?" He asked looking around.

...

'_Nothing_?' '_Oh well I suppose she hasn't run off on me that counts for something at least.'_

Little did he know that Kushina didn't respond to him because she was currently vested in her own thoughts.

_'He doesn't want me to be his mother, he wants me to be his friend... I guess I can understand that. He's been by himself for twelve years having other people look out for him. But can I really just be friends with him? He's my son for kami's sake. When I found out I was pregnant I was the happiest i think I had ever been. I had always wanted to hold him, tug him in at night sing him a lullaby but then that damn Sarutobi came along and now look.. thanks to him I was never able to do those things and I wasn't even able to meet him until he found me.. I don't actually think i can really just be friends with him. But if I don't will he still want me in his life? I don't think I could stay away from him. I don't know what to do ahhh_'

* * *

><p>After half an hour of Kushina searching for Tsunade and Naruto following wordlessly behind they were now entering a bar because Kushina had heard Naruto's stomach rumble few times which told her he was hungry and being a former jnchuuriki she knew what that was like for him.<p>

As they walked in they had to stop at the front of the bar so that they could order some food.

Looking around the bar naruto saw a brunette woman sitting next to a big breasted blonde woman…. but that wasn't what had caught his attention. You see the brunette was holding a pig in her arms, the pig though was actually wearing what looked like a red vest and it had a pearl necklace around its neck

Naruto couldn't help but exclaim

"A pig wearing people clothes!" as he ran over towards it.

Kushina actually paying attention for once looked over in his direction confused. When she saw where he was running to she too saw that the pig was indeed wearing clothes but unlike naruto that wasn't what had caught her attention.

She recognized the Brunette holding the pig. And looking over at her big-breasted companion she instantly recognized her as the person they had been searching for. Senju Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" she exclaimed walking over to the booth the blonde were sitting at.

Shaking her head slightly at Naruto as he fussed over the pig she sat down opposite her long time friend/ relative.

"Kushina?" The woman beamed before downing a full cup of sake in one go.

"How have you been?" The woman asked.

"I've been better." She replied getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Who's the gaki?" Tsunade asked as she too shook her head at his antics.

"This is m-" she stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

"This is naruto." As the not yet teen but still an adult heard this he lowered his head sadly retracting himself from the clothes wearing pig and a slightly annoyed brunette and he sat down next to Kushina. Who had still yet to even look at him.

"As in_ your_ naruto?"

"Hai" she said with a fake smile which no one but naruto noticed. which only made his feelings worse then they already were.

'She hates me now I know she does, how could she not?'

"So your little Naruto huh? Nice to finally meet you" Tsunade said smiling at him.

'_Don't look at her breasts, don't look at her giant breasts'_

"**Oh you know you want to Naru-kun, I know you want to see them, feel them, lick them, suck them**." kyubi said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Likewise" he said smiling back at Tsunade trying to ignore what kyubi was saying but finding it difficult.

"**You know**." The vixen continued none the less. "**Thanks to being inside Kushina I have seen Tsunade naked**." She cheekily said sending him an image of a naked Tsunade.

"_Oh kami they better then I thought they would be_!" He said as the naked image reached her breasts.

As the image went lower he could have vomited and he almost did. Instead of a vagina being there, there was in fact a big dick standing at attention.

"_Kyubi what the fuck is that?_" he screamed at her only to hear the woman/ fox laughing like a maniac.

"_Damn you kyubi!_" he shouted trying to get the kami-forsaken image out of his head.

"So Naruto care tell me about yourself?" The Sannin asked.

"Maybe some other time, I really should be heading back to the village." he told her standing up and sending a sideways glance at Kushina.

"Nonsense you just got here. We're all family here so stay a little while." She said as Naruto and Kushina both had to hold back their flinches when the woman said family.

"I do apologize, but I really should be heading back." He told them before he lunged forward and hugged Kushina who was so surprised by the act that she didn't even react.

"I'm sorry" he whispered low enough so that she was the only one who could hear him.

"Please don't hate me." he pleaded letting her go and hurrying out the door as Kushina looked on with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" Tsunade asked her relative

*sigh* "Umm It's complicated." She told them.

"Well as long as your sticking around. Why don't you fill us in."

* * *

><p>Approximately five days later Naruto had finally returned to the village and right now he was sneaking into Uchiha Mikoto's house making his way to her bedroom and he couldn't help but wonder how Mikoto would react when he told her what happened.<p>

Sneaking over to the bed as he snuck his way inside of her room he bent down.

Feeling something on her lips she instantly opened her eyes only to see a pair of glowing purple eyes looking at her.

"Naru-koi when did you get back.' she asked sitting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just now." he said as he heard her yawn.

Making her lie down again he said

"We can talk more tomorrow Hime, sorry to wake you up."

"That's alright Naruto-kun and I hope your staying because as it is I have yet to share my bed with my fiancé." she told him. making him lie down with her as he chuckled.

Snuggling up to him and resting her head on the crook of his neck she fell asleep a few moments later with a small smile on her face.

"Goodnight Hime." he whispered before he too joined the land of dreams.

'_Fiancé huh_? _I do like the sound of that_.'

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! This Chapter was a bit rushed but whatevs! there are a couple of bits missing but that's my bad.<strong>

**And yes the Naruto Mikoto being engaged will be explained some time later. i will try and get it in next chapter but if not it will turn up some time.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revised Harem List -**

**Yoshino**

**Mikoto**

**Kushina**

**Kiyomi Haruno (Sakura's Mother) (OC)**

**Fem. Kyubi**

**Ayame**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Tsunade**

**Hiromi Hyuga (Hinata's mother)(OC)**

**Possible Harem Members**

**Yugao**

**Mei**

**Tsume **

**Hana**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Yugito**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Tayuya**

**Shizune**

**Kiyoki**

**Shion**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Namikaze: The Path of a Kami<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**WogBoy92**

It had been a week since naruto had come back to the village and he was now sitting in the academy for the last time about to find out what team he was about to placed on but right now he thinking about a certain fiancé of his.

'_I can't believe I had actually forgotten about that I mean It had happened six years ago_.'

…**:::Flashback:::…**

"I'm sorry Mikoto but unless you get engaged in the next two years I'm afraid you will not have any other choice but become breeding stock. Hiashi Hyuuga told her being a representative for the Shinobi council.

"Why do I have to do this?" she asked getting angrier by the second.

"Hokage's orders. None of us on the council agreed with him but his word is final. For what it's worth I am sorry Mikoto.

*Sigh* it's fine Hiashi, i should have known this would happen eventually."

Sighing the man said. "Believe me Mikoto the shinobi council tried everything we could think of and the only solution we could come up with was that you find a clan heir to get engaged too. Not only would that stop you from becoming a breeding machine it would also be better for you as a council member as well if you were to align yourself with another clan.

sighing to the woman nodded before she realized something.

"All of the clan heirs are children I couldn't possibly get engaged to them within two years."

"We are aware of that which is why we didn't act on that."

_'if only we could convince little naruto to enact the CRA on himself. That way she could get engaged to him within the two years. But I doubt the kyubi would fall for it. He seems to be teaching the boy a lot of things lately. Which is a good considering that Minato-kun and Kushina-chan aren't here to do it themselves.'_

Little did he know that naruto who had come to visit Mikoto was currently Standing just outside the window in the living room, had ears everything and was now listening to kyubi who was explaining what he had heard.

"**Becoming a baby making machine is a very bad thing for a woman naruto-kun it means they have to have babies from a few different males**."

"_But I thought a woman was supposed to have children with a man she loved_?" He asked her confused.

Smiling she told him. "**Normally yes but her situation is different. You see from what I've learnt from being sealed in your mother was that when a clan dies out and the clans surviving members are female they are forced to breed with a number of males. And if the surviving members are male they unlike females have a choice. They could either wait until they marry someone and have children then and lose all of clan privileges or he can enact the CRA on himself**."

"_What's that_?"

"**When a man enacts the CRA or the clan restoration act it means that he has to marry multiple women and have heirs that way. You could only enact the CRA if your a surviving member of your clan, like you are."**

"_So I can do this CRA thingy_?" He asked not really understanding.

"**Hai**" kyubi nodded.

"_So why can't a woman enact it that doesn't sound right_." He stated making kyubi smile widely at him

"**It's not right and I don't know why they can't I guess there are different rules for men and women inside shinobi villages**." She said shrugging.

"_If I were married to Mikoto would that stop her from becoming a baby making machine_?" He asked getting a gasp from kyubi.

"W**ell yes it would if she were to marry you she would only be required to have one baby instead of a few**." She explained to him.

'_**He's too smart for his own good. Maybe it's because your so damn young that you don't fully grasp the concept of what The CRA is**_.' She thought to herself. '_**Oh we'll this will be interesting I guess**_.'

A few hours later Naruto was standing in a circular room with Konoha's council with both Civilian and Shinobi surrounding him sitting at the assigned seats on the council bench.

"Hokage-sama." Hyuuga Hiashi said. "What is this council meeting about we just had one yesterday." the Byakugan wielder asked annoyed that they had yet another council meeting in such a short span of time.

"That's what I'd like to know. Naruto namikaze was came to me earlier and said he wanted to talk to the council."

"Naruto-kun is that true?" Haruno Kiyomi asked gently seeing that he was shaking nervously

"H-Hai." He said looking at his shoes.

"There's no need to be so nervous pup we don't bite." Inuzuka Tsume said.

"**Calm down Naru-kun just remember what I told you to say**."

Taking a deep breath he said.

"I want to enact the CRA on myself." He said only to be met with absolute silence. That was until they all started shouting at once

"That's crazy!"

"He's too young!"

"How the hell does he know about that anyway?"

The only one who wasn't shouting was Hyuga Hiashi. He was smiling.

'_Yes! I knew he heard what Mikoto-san and I were talking about. He may be smart for his age but he couldn't hide his chakra signature. I guess the kyubi has told him something about the CRA, this was wonderful news_!'

"It's the only way to stop Mikoto-chan from being forced Into becoming breeding stock." He tried to tell them but no one could hear him. Well except Inuzuka Tsume thanks to her canine hearing. When she heard what he said she stopped shouting and just had warm smile on her face so that's why he s doing this, I hope knows what he's doing

"**Try again Naru-kun this time say it louder**." kyubi encouraged him.

"It's the only way to stop from Mikoto-chan from becoming breeding stock!" he shouted as a collective gasp was heard around the room as they all stopped shouting when they heard him.

"Wh-What? Mikoto asked stunned. _'how does he know about that?"_

seeing that the woman was too stunned to speak any further than that, Hiashi decided to explain.

"He heard us Mikoto-dono." He told her being respectful in front of the council

"I'm surprised you didn't sense his chakra signature beneath the window of your living room earlier today." He stated making her eyes widen.

"Do you really understand what the CRA is Naruto-chan?" Kiyomi asked slightly concerned for him

"Hai, it means I will have to marry more then one person." He recited.

"That's right Naruto but don't you think your a little young to go ahead with this?"

"I know I'm six but I don't want Mikoto-chan to become a baby machine" He explained.

"How do you know about all of this anyway. Nara Shikaku asked.

"I read it in a book" he shrugged telling them what kyubi told him to say. She knew that only a few people knew that Naruto could and did talk to her.

"Troublesome." was all the man said.

"Do you really want to be engaged naruto-kun? Your so young." Mikoto asked him finally finding her voice.

"Hai Mikoto-chan." He said still looking at his feet.

"It does appear to be the logical solution to your problem." Aburame Shibi told her behind his high collared grey jacket.

She couldn't believe it. The same boy who willing stood up to Itachi and saved her life In doing so was now willing to marry her just so she didn't have to go through something terrible."

_'kami if Kushina-chan were here she'd be having a field day_.' She thought to herself.

"Let me get this straight Naruto-chan your actually proposing a marriage to Mikoto Uchiha right now." Kiyomi asked getting a nod from the blonde boy.

"Well what do you say woman do you want to get hitched to a six year old?" Tsume asked her smiling.

Standing up she walked over to naruto and kneeling down so that she eye level with him, she brought her hand up to her chin and made him look at her.

"Do you really understand what your doing naruto-kun? she asked him looking him straight in the eye getting a yes in response.

"Do you really want to go through with this and marry more than one woman?" She asked.

"If it means helping you than yes I do. He said with all the conviction a six year old could muster.

Smiling warmly at him she meant forward and hugged him letting a couple of tears fall.

"You don't know how much this means to me right now Naruto-kun thank you for saving me.. Again" she whispered to him. Getting him to hug her back.

"I guess that means yes than." Tsume said smiling as everyone agreed with her.

…**:::Flashback end:::…**

Since then, he and Mikoto had only gotten closer. Of course she did tell him it was a bit hard for her from going from a mother figure to a lover but luckily she had six years to do so.

Of Course between the ages of six and ten she still mothered over him like crazy but that did stop when he turned eleven and she had let him see her naked for the first time.

That was a sight he would never forget.

Sighing, his thoughts were interrupted when two loud shouts were heard from outside the classroom door.

"**Out of the way Ino-pig that seat is mine**!"

"**In your dreams forehead I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun**!"

He couldn't help but growl at that.

'_Damn I don't really mind the fan girls but these two are really annoying_.'

He knew he had to marry a minimum of four woman but could honestly say he didn't want marry anyone like those two. Taking a look around the classroom he decided to look at the girls there.

First was Hyuga Hinata, She was way to shy and timid for his liking so she was out.

Yamanaka Ino, if she turned out to be anything like her MILF mother then she was a definite maybe but as she was right now, She was definitely a NO.

Haruno Sakura. She is just as loud and annoying just like Ino. She was probably his number onefan girl and since he had grown up around her and knew what the spoilt princess was like and add to the fact that she didn't take being a shinobi seriously she was a definite no. Sure academic knowledge was fine... for the academy, but in the real word you needed the real world skills that is something she didn't have.

Ami, another civilian, She, unlike Sakura did take being a Shinobi seriously but she was too concerned with gossip and the latest fashion and all that girls crap he didn't care about. So she was out.

The rest of the girls of the class were either to annoying or if they. And from a rich merchant family they were way to stuck up for his liking so they were out as well

I guess you could say that he was into older and more mature women since he had been around them all his life.

Although those two Kumo-nin, Samui and Karui he met certainly weren't bad. Samui had a personality that he definitely liked. Cool calm and collected, kind of like him. And Karui, from what he could tell was the complete opposite of her but he liked that as well. Plus that red hair and dark skin combination she had was certainly something he didn't mind in the slightest.

Tuning back into the classroom he realized for the first time that Iruka had walked in and had just made a short speech.

'_Oh well, it probably wasn't anything important anyway_.'

"Alright team 1 is"..

Yeah, he tuned back out.

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Sai and Ami." He said Getting groans from the two girls and silence from Sai who Naruto knew was part of Danzo's root ANBU.

How did he know that? you may ask well, having a father as a Kage he found out a few things, which he told his wife who happened to be Kushina who had had kyubi sealed inside of her who was now sealed inside of him so she told him all about it and on one the many occasions he had been invited to join Danzo for dinner well the man came right out with the information

!Yeah right!

It took naruto a few times to get the information out of him but due to the man's growing annoyance he told him about the root program and how it had all started. And yes that Sai was also apart of the program. Of course the man had been reluctant at first but he knew that with out a shadow of a doubt that when naruto gave his word he wouldn't tell anyway about it he knew he could trust him.

Sure he didn't know everything else about ROOT like what missions he was doing and so. But Naruto didn't mind. Everyone has their secrets or like a certain shadow using clan would say: It was too troublesome.

Anyway back to the teams.

"Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame shino."

'_Hmm the shy Hyuga, the quiet Aburame and the loud arrogant egotistical pervert. I hope he doesn't try anything with the ice queen, who am I kidding, she's beautiful so of course he will_.'

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma is Yamanaka Ino, Nara shikamaru." "troublesome" "and Akamichi Chouji."

'_Hmm the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, nice combination_.'

"And team 11 is Namikaze uzumaki Senju Naruto."

"Hey! How Come he gets to be by himself and doesn't need a team or a sensei!" Kiba yelled.

"Because there was an uneven amount of graduates this year and since Naruto scored perfectly on all of his tests and is rookie of the year, the council decided that he will be by himself and would just train and go on missions with teams of his choosing." He told the class as naruto was definitely surprised.

'_That's interesting_.' He thought with a frown guess that only means one thing though.

"**Oh and what's that Naru-kun**?"

"_Freedom_!" he exclaimed in his head as Kyubi giggled at him.

"Naruto" Iruka said getting the blondes attention. "Even though you don't have to wait for a sensei, I would like you stay here and wait for them all to leave before you do." He said getting a confused shrug from the blonde

"It's just so you know who the sensei are Naruto. That way if you ever need to look for them you know what they look like."

"Fair enough"

A few minutes went by before the door opened. Sarutobi Asuma was the first one to walk in "Team 10 come with me." He said before walking out and Naruto noticed someone had a genjutsu up in the corner of the room

* * *

><p>Three hours later both sensei of team 7 and team 8 had yet to arrive.<p>

"Man where the hell is this chick?" Kiba growled with Akamaru barking in agreement which just made Naruto laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at namikaze?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just you and your pet are that pathetic that both of you failed to notice the genjutsu in the corner of the room, isn't that right Shino, Hinata? Getting "Hai's" in agreement.

Sighing the woman known as Yuuhi Kurenai lowered the genjutsu. "Naruto I wish you wouldn't insult people like that especially my new Genin.

"Sorry Kurenai-chan, Kibas just too easy." Smirking he finished. "Just like your friend outside the window."

"Hey!" The woman shouted indignantly opening the window and poutied at Naruto. "I'm not easy Naruto-kun, weren't you the one who said you would fuck me if I bought you some ramen?"

"Aren't you the one who told me you would willingly let yourself be tied up and spread eagle if I bought you a stick of Dango and a bottle of sake?"

"You are the one who keeps making me feel your crotch."

"You are the one who keeps showing me your panties everyday."

*Cough* "Children, that's enough." Kurenai said getting them to look at her.

"Yes mom." They both said smirking and getting a look from Kurenai that promised pain later.

"Good." she said and knowing they weren't going to say anything she turned to her team.

"Team 8 come with me." She said walking to the door before she turned to Anko.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah sure, I want to see what the brats are made of."

"See you gaki." She waved to Naruto hurrying after Kurenai and her three bewildered genin.

Knowing that Kakashi was going to be here any second, Naruto decided he had had enough of waiting, so he quickly performed a Shunshin just as the door opened and the silver haired man poked his head in the door and he appeared moments later outside the nearest Dango stand.

A few minutes and a wild guess later, Naruto appeared at training ground 8 and saw Anko sitting on a log watching the genin take the real test.

"Here you are." He told her smiling as he handed her a stick of Dango and a bottle of sake before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks gaki." She said cheerfully quickly chomping down on one of the dango.

"So how are they" he asked her.

"Tch they are a sensory team and they have the potential to be a good one."

"And Kiba?" he wondered chuckling

"Has already hit on her." she replied back

"And how did she react?"

"She hasn't done anything sadly she just ignored it."

"Awww man." he whined "Oh well at least I didn't miss anything good then."

"Your telling me Kurenai's been running circles around these kids.

"As expected." He stated as Anko nodded.

"So my place tonight?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Huh?" he asked only to get the sake bottle waved in his face

"You know that's not why I bought them for you Anko."

"I know gaki and thanks." she said bumping him with her shoulder as he just smiled warmly at her.

"Do you want to see my panties?" She asked suddenly after a moment making the blonde laugh slightly

"Only if they're around your ankles." He teased.

"Anytime you want gaki, anytime you want."

"Hmm I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He said As he lunges forward and takes a bite out of her last Dango.

"Your a bastard you know that." she told him shaking her head and giving him a look that told him that he should sleep with one eye open.

"And you are a bitch." He replies.

"Damn right!" she said happily eating the last of her Dango and throwing the skewer away.

"Hey that almost hit me." a woman said with a playful tone.

Turning around the duo came face to face with Inuzuka Tsume.

"Tsume-sama what are you doing here?" Anko asked.

"Hahaha don't give me that formal crap Anko." the woman glares playfully at her.

I" was just out stretching my legs when I caught my pups scent and knowing that he was meeting his sensei today I'd thought come and check it out."

"Namikaze." came the gruff voice of kuromaru, Tsumes companion dog who nodded to the blonde.

"Kuromaru." Naruto nodded back

"How's the pack?" the blonde asked

"They're good. The dog replies. "One of the females is pregnant." Kuromaru informed him.

"That's great! Congratulations!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you in while Naruto-kun" Tsume said interrupting their conversation.

"Gomen, I've been busy" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard. I hope your not to busy fucking ramen waitresses to come visit me sometime." She said smiling her elongated fangs visible.

"I'm sure I can make time for you Tsume-chan." He told her chuckling.

"So how's the pup doing anyway" turning toward the test that was taking place.

"Honestly? We haven't been paying attention." Naruto informed her

"Tch, are you two lovebirds too busy deciding on your next romp?" she chuckled as anko blushed slightly and naruto smirked.

"So what If we are? Jealous?"

"HAHAHA." she barked Making Narutos smirk widen.

"OI NAMIKAZE STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MOTHER OR IM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR A- "

"SHUTUP KIBA!" Naruto yelled back but Kiba didn't.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUTUP NAMIKAZE STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD."

Meanwhile Tsume widened her eyes and had started to shiver slightly at the dominating aura the blonde had started giving off.

"You know what, I'm sorry Tsume-chan but I'm done with him I've been meaning to teach that stupid mutt a lesson for years now and I suppose it's as good a time as any." Naruto said standing and began to walk over to the younger Inuzuka.

Anko made a move to stop him but surprisingly Tsume put a hand on a shoulder and shook her head.

"Tsume?" She tilted her head in confusion seeing a look on the woman's face she didn't recognize. The woman didn't respond though, her stare was fixated on the blonde.

_'That aura_.' she thought licking her lips.

Kuromaru, having the sense to know what was going on and being the leader of the pack started barking orders at Akamaru who upon hearing him immediately ran toward the older dog.

"Hey Akamaru get back here!" Kiba shouted after the dog

"**Bansho Tennin**." Naruto exclaimed as Kiba went flying toward the blonde's open hand screaming all the while only to shut up when Narutos hand wrapped around his throat.

"You really are pathetic mutt. Instead of being distracted by what your mother was doing you should have been focusing on your genin test." naruto growled at him before dropping the inuzuka on the ground who started gasping for air.

"**Shinra tensei**." Naruto said sending Kiba flying backwards.

"You really need to learn to stay out of things that have nothing to do with you." Naruto stated

"What do you mean nothing to do with me she's my mother." Kiba yelled rubbing his throat.

"That may be, but what or who she does is none of your concern." Naruto stated earning a growl from Kiba.

"**Tsuuga**." he yelled jumping up and spinning

As he was getting closer and closer to Naruto the blonde just raised his palm and muttered

"**Shinra Tensei**." making the spinning Kiba fly backwards again and land in a heap on the ground before he suddenly felt himself being wrapped up by chains.

Walking up to the Inuzuka, Naruto placed a hand on Kiba's head.

"You know Kiba all I have to do right now is say one little thing and you would be dead." he growled taking his hand of Kibas head roughly.

"When I tell you to do something you do it dog. compared to me Kiba you will never be the alpha male." The blonde stated unleashing some KI that both Akamaru and kurumaru responded to instinctively and ran toward Naruto and stood next to him, bared their fangs and started growling at Kiba. Which took everyone completely by surprise.

"Aka-Akamaru?" Kiba asked in disbelief seeing his friend act like that.

Tsume, who had begun walking forward immediately froze when both dogs turned to face her and continued growling.

Taking the warning to back off she took a few steps back and the dogs satisfied with what she did turned back to Kiba and kept on growling.

Stopping the KI a minute later and telling the dogs to stop he turned around and walked past Tsume.

"You better teach the mutt some respect Tsume or the next time, he may find himself neutered." He growled at her before he grabbed Anko's hand and the two of them walked out of the field leaving a terrified Kiba a surprised Tsume and an extremely confused team 8 behind.

Shrugging, Kurenai decided that was enough for one day. She had already decided to pass her team since they had started working as team from the very beginning so she told the three of them congratulations and to meet her here tomorrow at 7 before she shunshined away

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" a bewildered Anko asked.<p>

"Sorry it's an alpha thing." he said.

"Ugh sure it is." the purple haired woman shrugged not really know what else to say.

After a minute of walking and Anko directing him toward the nearest bar, Naruto was currently enjoying his first drink. That was until...

"What the hell are you doing in here you filthy snake whore?"

Sighing Anko looked at Naruto and was surprised that not only were his eyes narrowed in anger but they were red. Thee Rinnegan was still in place but the color had gone from purple to red.

_'Must mean he's pissed or something'_

Standing up and turning toward the man Naruto grabbed him by the throat with his left hand.

"N-Namikaze." the man gasped for air as the hand on his neck tightened.

"Call her that again and I won't stop here!" he growled placing his right palm against the mans stomach and muttered "**Shinra Tensei**" just as he released the mans throat causing the man to fly backwards and hit the wall behind him.

Turning toward all the other occupants of the bar unleashed his KI making sure they all got the message before Anko grabbed him and Shunshined out of there leaving all of them shaking in fear which was what Kurenai, having just arrived walked into looking for Anko and Naruto.

* * *

><p>When they had arrived at Anko's house the two of them were standing in the lounge room.<p>

"Naruto what's goin- mmpphh" she stopped when naruto turned around and smashed his lips to hers. Eyes still red.

Pushing him off her Anko slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him eliciting a growl from the blonde Who had started walking toward her forcing the purple haired woman to take a step back and unleash some snakes to restrain him.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Why are your red?" She shouted as Naruto started to thrash around trying to get free.

"Naruto calm down!" She yelled as Naruto did although his eyes had started to glow and was now staring into space.

In his mindscape Naruto was looking at kyubi like 'What The Fuck?' And the vixen was looking sheepishly at him.

"**Gomen, you were angry and you know I just had to take advantage of that**." She told him.

'_Although most of that wasn't even my doing?' was I right in thinking that by me being sealed inside of him, I'm tainting his soul just like the Juubi did to HIM'_

"**You need to calm down Baruto just take a deep breath**."

On the outside of the seal Anko saw his eyes turn back from red to purple and was hoping he had calmed down now.

"Gomen" Naruto said softly looking at the floor.

Releasing him with a sigh the snakes puffed away.

"What the hell was that."

"I was angry and then that guy at the bar called you a *sigh* I lost control and then kyubi started influencing me."

Grimacing she asked. "But your ok now right?"

"Hai and I am sorry about... You know the kiss."

"Meh no biggie, I am irresistible." she chuckled throwing a kunai at his cheek

Moving behind him she licked the blood from the cut and told him.

"But if you ever do something while your like that again I will cut of your nuts off and shove them down your throat and make you choke on them."

Gulping he responded

"Hai"

"Good." she said kissing his cheek and reaching down with one hand and started to rub his crotch. Which was the scene that Kurenai saw when she Shunshined into the room.

"There you two are."

"Kurenai/ Nai-chan." They said with Anko not stopping from rubbing his crotch, which she noticed with a small amount of glee, was starting to harden.

"What was that back at the training field Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ahh sorry about that I was just teaching Kiba a lesson."

"Yes well be that as it may, I would appreciate not doing so when I'm with my team."

"Ye-ah I'll keep that in mi-nd Kurenai-chan." Naruto bit his lip to stifle his moan as Anko had gone one step further and had actually gone inside his pants and started to stroke his length making Kurenai roll her eyes and blush slightly.

"Do the two of you have to do this right now?"

"Your just jealous Nai-chan you really need loosen up a little bit and maybe this big thing here can help you with that. If I had to guess I'd say it's about 9 inches." Anko said looking at Naruto for confirmation.

"8" ½." he shrugged.

'_8" 1/2 inches on a twelve year old maybe I can- NO Kurenai bad thoughts your with Asuma' _Kurenai chastised herself '_although 8"1/2 inches is bigger then Asuma hes only 5" maybe 5"1/2' _

'_8"1/2 inches huh? it's bigger then any of the toys I've got_.' Anko mused. As she now had actually pulled down his pants that had pooled around his ankles and had gotten down on her knees and had started jacking him off while Kurenai just stood there frozen and watched Naruto groan.

That carried on for the next few minutes until naruto couldn't take it anymore and told her much to her excitement that he was cumming.

Putting the head of his dick in her mouth and making the blonde groan at the feeling Anko kept jacking him off until he couldn't hold it in anymore and erupted inside her mouth.

The purple haired woman quickly discovered that with the amount of cum Naruto was releasing she couldn't keep it in her mouth like she had wanted to and had to swallow so that she didn't lose any.

When naruto had finally finished cumming about 40 seconds later Anko, who made sure he was done, let the head of his dick fall out of her mouth which she immediately closed to make sure she didn't lose any for what she had planned, stood up, walked over to Kurenai and lock lips with the red eyed beauty who had opened her mouth in shock quickly realizing what her friend had done.

'_This is Naruto's cum_!' She screamed in her head as her tongue instinctively battled with Anko's.

A minute later Kurenai was finally able to swallow the cum that Anko had graciously given her when the women broke apart.

'_So this is what a mans cum taste like the brunette thought. The furthest I've ever gone with Asuma-kun is a hand job and when he came I never do what Anko had done I just let it get all over my hand and wash it off later_.'

Licking her lips she decided that she really didn't mind the taste.

'_It's a little bit salty but it's definitely not bad_.'

"You know you have a lot of cum for a twelve year old gaki." Anko told Naruto who just blushed and quickly pulled up his pants to the amusement of Anko who just shook her head with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" The blonde asked.

Shrugging the woman responded "felt like it and besides I've been wanting to do that and much much more to you forever, so hell If you want gaki you can swing by my place any time you want" she told him with a wink as Naruto's face went completely red and blood dripped from his nose.

"So Nai-chan what do you think? did it taste good?" Anko asked turning to her friend.

"Umm well, yes I guess it did." the genjutsu mistress said getting embarrassed.

Smirking Anko said. "So that's what it takes to melt the ice queen, a stomach full of nice warm cum." which caused Kurenai to go as red as tomato.

Giggling at her friend Anko said "I told you that you need to loosen up. Now why don't you go and find Asuma so he can give you the nice hard fucking he's been begging to give you." Anko told her making Kurenai sputter out what sounded like gibberish before she quickly left.

"Well gaki what do you say want to go get some dango?" The purple haired woman asked naruto as she turned to face him.

"Ugh sure why not." Naruto responded scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Seeing that "cute" expression on his face it instantly reminded her of how they first met which was something she would likely never forget.

It was night-time and she had just come back from a long mission and trying to ignore the hateful states and glares the villagers always gave her was making her way to the nearest bar.

When she had sat down and started drinking not even ten minutes later a group of guys came over to her, picked her up and carried her over to the entrance and tossed her out the street saying something like she should go back to the pedophile or something like that.

A couple of the guys that had decided that tossing her out into the street wasn't good enough had walked over and cocked their fists back about to start beating her, which sadly wouldn't have been for the first time, only to end up flying backwards.

When the two of them stood up and tried to see who or what had hit them. She remembered that they froze and taken a step back. And when she turned around to look at what they seemed to be afraid of she looked into the darkness and saw a pair of glowing purple eyes with three rings in each of them. Unlike them she recognized those eyes as the rinnegan.

Getting scared the two men ran away while the others who had just tossed her out had just walked back inside the bar just before naruto had stepped into the light.

…**:::Flashback:::…**

'Ugh thanks gaki.' she mumbled. She didn't thank anyone except maybe kurenai she thought to herself.

'Anything for a pretty lady.' naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiling

**...:::Flashback End:::…**

'_Of course back then he was only eight, now he's twelve and someone I consider a close friend_.'

'_With benefits I hope after seeing how big he is_.' she perversely thought to herself

"Well come on then let's go." Naruto said effectively shaking the woman out of her reverie.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is chapter 5… a bit disappointing and definitely random but at least the NaruXMiko engagement was explained.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome *Wink Wink* *Nudge Nudge***


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Namikaze: Path of a Kami**

**Chapter Six**

**WogBoyAC**

Later that evening Naruto was currently sitting in the living room of the Namikaze Mansion.. His mansion trying to decide on whether or not he should go to the Hyuga compound for dinner later because you see he was invited over there earlier by the Hyuga clan head himself Hiashi.

"_Hmm it's probably just going to be another one of those silent and boring dinners they always seem to have_." He said to Kyubi who was trying to help him decide.

"**True, but if you go you will be able to see HER again. How long has it been**?" Kyubi asked him

"_Years_" he shrugged not really knowing the answer.

"**Hmm I think it's been at least 4 years**." She stated trying to remember

"_Something like that, remember I stopped going there after Hanabi's fourth birthday_."

"**Hai. because you thought that they or more specifically she didn't need you around considering she had two daughters to take care of**."

"_Hai_." he frowned.

"**Well I think you should go to the dinner so you can you know, catch up and see how she is and whatever it is you monkey's do when you haven't seen someone in a while**."

"_Hmm I suppose your right kyubi... Like always_." He mumbled the last part getting a giggle in the response.

"**But for now Naru-kun why don't you come in here and dominate me**." she purred seductively.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Hyuga mansion he was immediately welcomed in like he was a long lost son or something.<p>

"Ahh Naruto-dono I'm glad you came I was afraid you were going to decline our invitation like the previous times." Hyuga hiashi said with a smile.

"Yes well I figured it was about time I accepted one of them Hiashi-dono." Naruto told him being respectful.

"Well I'm glad you did, I'm sure my daughters would be happy to see you." The Hyuga stated.

_'So that what this is about'_ He thought getting a chuckle from kyubi.

"Hey Kyu, How's your ass?" The blonde asked her.

*Sigh* "**It's fine koi, but you shouldn't be that rough**."

"Gomen, how about after dinner I come back in there and kiss it better."

"**Mmmmm, I'd like that Naru-kun**."

"Here we are Naruto-dono, dinner has already been prepared and the family is waiting for us. "

Walking into the dining room he was hit by the heavenly aroma of Miso ramen.

Looking around the table he saw that Hinata was staring at him... Again with a blush on her face. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister was looking at him with confusion.

_'probably wondering who I am_ _or wondering about my eyes' _he said to himself and looking at the person whom Hiashi had sat down next to he couldn't help but smile it was her, Hyuga Hiromi a woman that he had always adored. Her gentle nature and the way her smile always seemed to calm his spirit.

Bowing to her he said "Thank you for inviting me." To which she stood up and bowed back not saying anything. Which is something he knew that she didn't have to.

Sitting himself down he prepared himself for a long night and saying a quick "itadakimasu" he split his chopsticks and starting eating.

* * *

><p>When dinner was finally done he lazily told kyubi<p>

"_I told you it was going to be silent and boring_." To which she chuckled.

"**I wouldn't saying boring with the way you kept glancing at Hiromi's E cups Naruto-kun**."

"_Alright fine apart from finding out that she has E cups you have to admit I was right_." He said pouting childishly.

"**Yeah you were right, it was boring. I wonder if they even speak to each other when they don't have guests**." she wondered making him chuckle as he came out of the bathroom after washing his hands and started to make his way to the living room where he was told they would be.

Walking past the open back door and looking outside he saw Hiromi sitting under a tree with a far away look on her face.

"Hiromi-chan." He said making his way outside.

"Naruto-kun." she responded shaking her head and looking at him.

"What are you doing out her?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She stated

Scratching the back of his neck he said "I was walking past the door and I saw you sitting out here by yourself so I thought I'd come talk to you."

Nodding she just rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember this tree?"

"Kind of. This is where I started walking isn't it?" He asked her after kyubi filled him in and getting a nod from the Hyuga.

"Hai it was."

"You know, I used to love every time you came around. You always used to make me smile or laugh and you always made me forget." She stated much the confusion of Naruto

"Forget what?" He asked to which she responded.

"How much I hate this place." her voice barely above a whisper but Naruto still heard her.

"Konoha?"

"The Hyuga." She corrected.

Eyes wide Naruto remembered that she had once told him that she was forced to marry hiashi just so that she could breed some pure bred Hyuga for the future of the clan.

"I actually do remember you telling me once that you never liked being married to Hiashi." he stated getting a nod from her.

"Hai I had always dreamed of marrying the man I loved and I'd be happy and would cherish every moment with him. Instead I got stuck with Hiashi." She told him sadly

Frowning he sat down next to her.

"I'm sure it can't be all bad I mean you do have two daughters."

"Hai and I do love them it's just sometimes I can't even stand looking at them because they always remind me of my past and what could have been." She frowned wiping away a stray tear.

"I hate what my life has become."

wrapping an arm around her he said.

"You know I used to love it when you smiled, you always used to look so beautiful."

"But then you stopped coming around and I stopped smiling." She stated.

"I stopped coming around because I thought that you didn't need me here taking up your time when you had two daughters to care for." He told her frowning

"You obviously wouldn't have known it back then Naruto-kun but not only did I want you over here I needed you here."

"I'm sorry, your right if I had known that back then I would've always been around here."

After a minute or two of silence Hiromi, who had leaned in against him while he still had his arm around her said.

"Please Naruto I want to smile again, please make me smile."

Naruto after A moment of deliberation decided to tell how he felt being around her when he was younger, which afterwards she had smiled to.

"I probably shouldn't be saying this but"... He began

"Did you really feel that way?" She asked him

"Hai." he nodded to which her smile widened somewhat.

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"Of course I do, when I walked into the Dining room earlier I couldn't get over how beautiful you are and I will always love you for being there like a mother figure for me he told her.

After a few moments of silence she reached over and kissed his cheek her lips lingering. Smiling slightly he kissed her forehead before turning to look up at the night sky.

Back inside the house Hiashi, who had gone looking for Naruto had heard what they had said.

'_If only you were born a few years earlier Naruto than maybe she could have been happy_.' The man thought too himself knowing full well his wife, from the moment they were first married was never happy and he really couldn't blame her.

'_Perhaps there's still a way she can be happy_.' He thought walking in to the living room where he knew shit would be hitting the fan pretty soon.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Hiromi came inside and went to the living room they found that the Hyuga elders were sitting there waiting patiently, seemingly for him.<p>

"Namikaze-dono." One of the men greeted

"Hyuga-dono."

"Congratulations on becoming a genin Naruto-dono, although I here your in a team by yourself."

"Hai, but I actually find it better this way, but let's cut the bull shall we, every time you want to talk to me you want something do what is it?"

"We want to talk to you about the CRA." getting a dangerous glare from the blonde.

"What about it." he snapped holding back a growl.

"We wanted to talk to you about arranging a marriage between you and a member of our clan."

"And who would this member be."

"Well we were thinking of our future clan head, Hinata."

"No." Naruto said simply

"Why not?" Hiashi asked glancing at his wife who had a frown on her face.

"She's shy, timid and I know she stares at me but that only started when I stood up for against those bullies so when she says she loves me it's only hero worship. And besides she's not exactly my type of woman." He finished glancing at Hiromi for a second and saw her smile for a moment that is something Hiashi saw.

"Very well how about Hanabi?"

"Too young, and aside from that you've already started to mold her into the perfect Hyuga, she's still a kid but she's already walking around with a ten foot pole stuck up her ass." He stated nonchalantly glancing at Hiromi again and winked at her making her smile again.

"Then how about another Hyuga?" One of the elders suggested getting angry.

"No offence, but there is no one you will suggest that I agree too marrying." He told them.

"Why not?" One of them asked grumpily trying to ignore Naruto's previous vulgarity.

"Because there's only one Hyuga I'd ever be interested in."

"Who is it?" They all asked excitedly

Smirking Naruto turned around and said "Have a good night." before he walked off

Hiashi, who was watching his wife follow the blonde out of the room, saw the deep frown on her face.

Who were you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hiromi asked making him stop and turn around so that he was facing her.

"I think you already know Hiromi-chan." he responded making her stop in her tracks.

"You don't really mean me do you?" She asked him making him smile warmly at her.

"I said I will always love you Hiromi." He told her.

"As a mother figure right please tell me that's what you mean." she practically begged him looking like she was about to cry.

Walking up to her and hugging her he whispered in to her ear before kissing her cheek "I found my real mother two weeks ago."

"Have a good night Hiromi-chan" He said pulling away from her and walking away never seeing her tears.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hiashi was lying in bed next to Hiromi listening to her crying.<p>

"Hiromi do you want to talk about it?"

*****Sob*

"I know you are unhappy with our marriage. "He said making her turn over and look at him.

"Y-you" *sob* you know?"

"I've always known, but I didn't how much you were until I overheard you and Naruto talking earlier."

"I" *sob* "I'm sorry Hiashi"

"It's alright Hiromi I can understand, I myself never agreed to this marriage in the first place because I knew how much you loved Minato." He stated which caused her to sob even louder.

"How do you feel about Naruto" he asked her.

"He's always reminded me of Minato-kun you know; kind hearted, strong spirited willing to sacrifice himself for others like he did with Mikoto."

"Hmm well, what would you think about being in a relationship with him?"

"What do you mean/" she asks finally stopping crying.

"Well let's say we get a divorce. You and I both know Naruto is under the CRA so it would be possible for you to marry him."

"But wouldn't the elders place the caged bird seal on me?"

"Well…. yes they would but you forget Hiromi that Naruto has access to His fathers library and Naruto is the only one who has access to Senju Compound aside from Tsunade. And don't forget that he is also and Uzumaki so if anyone is capable of removing that damned seal it would him."

"Do you really think that this is a good idea, I would love nothing more than to be…free and happy again, but what about Hinata and Hanabi I can't just up and leave them like that."

"They are both strong and smart girls, sure they may resent you but if I were to tell them the truth about the matter I'm sure they will come to understand."

"You really think so?" She asked to which he just nodded.

"And you would really be ok with this?"

"Hai you deserve to be happy Hiromi I'm just sorry that I wasn't the man that could make it happen." Hiashi frowned

Kissing his cheek and smiling she said "Despite how I feel Hiashi I always thought you were a good man a good husband and a good father."

"Thank you Hiromi." He smiled.

"Do you really want to go through with this Hiashi?"

"If it makes you happy and it makes you smile, then yes I do."

"Thank you Hiashi." she said sitting up.

"Do you mind if I go talk to Naruto-kun about this and see if he agrees?"

"I don't mind at all." He said as she practically jumped out of bed

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Naruto was lying in bed meditating. Well he wasn't actually meditating he was actually drawing nature chakra into his body.<p>

Four years ago Kyubi had told him about how actual sages could draw on nature chakra and utilize the power of Senjutsu. Kyubi had also told him that normally if someone drew on too much nature chakra they would literally turn to stone. But they both discovered that thanks to his eyes he could actually regulate the amount of nature chakra he drew upon, so there has never been a chance that he would actually turn to stone.

Which he had always been extremely thankful for by the way.

Hearing a knock on his door he opened his eyes revealing them to be gold in color though they still had the three rings and the small dotted pupil of the Rinnegan.

Walking out of his bedroom it took him a couple of minutes to walk downstairs and reach the front door. Upon opening it he was quickly hugged by Hiromi

"Hiromi-chan? What are you doing here?"

We need to talk Naruto-kun." she said pulling away from him and noticing his eyes for the first time.

Shrugging she decided to file it away for later and said "Sorry I couldn't wait until morning Naruo-kun but this is important." Shrugging Naruto ushered the surprisingly giddy woman inside.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I'm getting divorced." she informed him.

"Wh-what?" he was shocked '_what the hell happened after I left_.'

"Hai I'm getting divorced Naruto-kun it was all Hiashi's idea you see he... She informed him of their discussion.

After a few moments he sighed and asked "And the two of you are really okay with doing this?"

"Hai" She nodded

And you really want to be in a relationship with me even though you know I have to marry more then one woman?"

"Hai, things between us may be a bit shaky at first but Naruto-kun, you have been the only person in the last twelve years to actually make me happy and I feel that in order for me to stay happy is to be around you. The only question I have is do you want to be in one with me?"

"Well as long as it makes you happy and the two of you are 100% ok with this, then of course I am. I did tell you how I felt about you." He smiled at her before she glomped him and practically suffocated him between her impressive bust

"Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you so much."

"It's fine Hiromi-chan reall." he said managing to get his head away from her chest and get some air.

"So where do we go from her exactly?" He asked

"Well I was actually kind of hoping that I could stay here with you if that's ok." She blushed.

"That's fine I can make up a guest room for you." he said about to get started on doing so.

"Well I was actually thinking that we could sleep together." she blushed poking her index fingers together in a Hinata like way

'_I guess that's where she got it from_.' he thought to himself

"My Hiromi-chan I never thought you would be so forward." He teased her chuckling as her face turned completely red.

"Not like that!" she shrieked "I just meant you know in the same bed so I could see what it would be like."

'_see what it would be like?'_ he raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"If you want to Hiromi-chan." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind but I like to sleep in the nude."

An "EEP" was heard as they disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>!YAY! Chapter Six !YAY!<strong>

**so there's the NarutoXHiromi(OC) Pairing for you**

**Next chapter will have some and i stress….SOME action in it…I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so don't exactly get your hopes up for an EPIC battle.**

**Again I ask kindly that you review..**

**Thanks for Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

~**Review Responses**~

**Mystolon** **and to anyone who is wandering**- As far as Naruto getting The EMS i have a plan for that, but i should remind that Kushina is not the one who has it... A Kami does - and YES Naruto will meet said Kami a little later on. And i do admit i did screw up on Naruto doing a complete 180 switch on Kushina...MY BAD...when they meet again things will go from there though.

**fearme80**- **and to others who said the same thing**- Let's get one thing straight! Kiyomi Haruno does not see Naruto as a replacement for Minato she may have been Minato's number one fan girl but she doesn't even feel for Naruto in a romantic sense...yet. Hitomi Hyuga does see Naruto as a replacement for Minato...obviously...but that will change over time. as for Mikoto i do not believe i mentioned anywhere that Mikoto see's Naruto as a replacement for his father the only thing i mentioned (unless i missed something when i looked over it) was that Mikoto once had a threesome with her best friends Kushina and Minato - hence the ICHA ICHA MENAGE reference-

**serialkeller**- I whole heartedly agree which is why Samui is now apart of the harem.

~**Thank you all for your responses I've finally have over 100 reviews**!~

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAREM LISTING-<strong> (forgive me if i've forgotten a couple.)

Kiyomi Haruno (Sakura's Mother) (OC)

Hitomi (Hinata's Mother) (OC)

Mikoto

Yoshino

Kushina

Anko

Ayame

Fem. Kyubi

Samui

Tsunade - not too sure about that one but i will see what i can do

**-Possible Harem Members-**

Mei

Yugao - she IS dating Hayate i still don't know whether or not i should kill the guy or make him live

Kurenai - She is dating Asuma but it could happen.

Tsume

Hana

Karui

Yugito

Kin

tayuya

Shizune

Shizuka (from filler Ep 235 or something)

Koyoki

Shion

* * *

><p><strong>WogBoyAC<strong>

**Path of a Kami**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a couple of months since the Genin teams had been announced and lets just say that Naruto has been bored out of his freakin' mind. The D-rank 'missions' were a complete joke.

Take, for example the Capture Tora mission. Within 20 minutes he had gone into part of the forest outside Konoha, drew in some nature chakra and all matter of insects and animals were drawn to him like a prostitute to an infection.

To him, the damn cat was so easy to find that all other Genin teams let him catch it everyday so that they didn't waste their time on it.

But Naruto hadn't exactly cared it gave him a chance to talk to Madame shinjimi who just happened to be the fire daimyos wife.

Sure everyday she tried to set him up with her daughter who by all means was as big as he mother but he didn't care, she was a nice person but they had little to nothing in common. Well except for their love of food of course. He had shown her just how much ramen he could eat in one sitting... 23 bowls and she had shown her how much she could eat…..a measly (to him anyway) 6

Anyway,

back to the missions and Naruto was currently walking down a dirt road with team Eight and they were on their way to Wave Country, escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna.

It was their first C rank mission and like I said before Naruto was bored, although right now he had a good view of Kurenai's ass considering that he was walking right behind her.

Sure the teams Genin had noticed and Kurenai had as well every time she turned around to talk to one of them, but she didn't seem to care, hell she had even swayed her hips seductively for him every now and then.

The Genin especially Inuzuka Kiba really did want to say something about what was going on but they knew better then to try and mess with Naruto after what happened at the genin test and the subsequent beat down, the already beaten Kiba had gotten from his mother. He still didn't why she had had decided to bloody him up, but he figured 'Bitches Be Crazy'

'_Man, she can be really scary sometimes_.' the Inuzuka boy said to himself

"Woof woof." His thoughts interrupted by his dog companion

"Hmm? What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked his companion who was currently placed on the boy's head

"Woof, Woof, Woof"

"A genjutsu? Where?" He whispered

"Woof"

Looking over to where the dog said, he noticed a puddle on the ground next to the road.

'_Is that really a genjutsu? it probably just rained or something_.' he thought to himself looking at the rest of his team and Naruto only to see that they were none the wiser to an apparent genjutsu nearby.

'_Meh, It's probably nothing_.' he shrugged to himself little did he know that everyone there except for Tazuna who was a civilian, had figured out that the puddle of water was actually the genjutsu Akamaru had pointed out to him.

"**Byakugan**" Hinata muttered activating her Dojutsu and looking at the puddle. '_Two people? I wonder what they're waiting for_?' She asked herself before she looked at her team mate Aburame Shino who like Hinata had taken note of the genjutsu when his bugs had alerted him to it. He figured since no one on his team… or Naruto had reacted to it he would wait and see what would happen.

'_What a pathetic genjutsu_.' Kurenai and Naruto thought to themselves.

'_It hasn't rained in weeks.. how dumb could this person_.' be Naruto thought.

When they passed the puddle they were slightly relieved and disappointed that nothing had happened until Kurenai was suddenly ripped in half by a man with a metal claw-like gauntlet on his hand.

"One down." the man smirked rushing toward Naruto.

Team Eight watched on horrified as naruto was ripped apart as well.

"Two down, the rest of you should give up, you don't stand a chance against the two of us." A second man said appearing next to the first one.

"Wh-Wh-Who are y-y-you? Hinata asked terrified.

Chuckling one of the men said "I'm Gozu and this is my brother Meizu."

"What do you want from us?" Kiba yelled at them shaking slightly.

"Haha we want the old man, kid." The one known as Meizu chuckled "so why don't you hand him over and run away so you can live."

"NO!" Kiba shouted it's our mission to escort him to Wave Country and you will not stop us."

"Have it your way then." Gozu shrugged, rushing forward only to jump backwards when a swarm of bugs came toward him.

Taking this as his chance Kiba exclaimed "Let's go Akamaru."

"Woof" The dog agreed jumping off of Kiba's head landing next to him

"**Jūjin Bunshin **(Beast Human Clone)." The Inuzuka exclaimed as Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba

"**Gatsūga**!" (Fang Passing Fang) He exclaimed as both he and Akamaru jumped into the air and started spinning and headed toward the brothers. Only for them to quickly run out of the way and dodge

Gozu, who was closest, ran toward Hinata and threw a poisoned tipped chain at her only for it to be redirected to a tree by a kunai courtesy of Shino.

"Kuso!" Gozu Shouted trying to get the chain out of the tree only to end up detaching it from the gauntlet on his arm to avoid another Gatsūga courtesy of Kiba, who was unlucky enough to get scratched by a metal claw that Meizu had on his hand when the brother saw the boy land after missing his brother.

"Good work Meizu." Gozu smiled. "Now let's finish this." Gozu said as the pair charged forward using speed that was too fast for the genin to see.

When the brothers were mere inches away from both Shino and Hinata they were suddenly stopped in their tracks when some chains wrapped around there bodies.

"What the hell? Where did these chains come from?" Meizu shouted thrashing around trying to get lose.

"from me!" A voice said behind them.

"Namikaze!" Kiba exclaimed shocked before he looked over to where Naruto 'died' and saw chunks of logs.

"Kawarimi?" He wondered in disbelief

"Hn, Now, Gozu and Meizu was it? I heard that you two after the old man. Care tell us why?"

"We won't tell you anything you damn brat!"

"Oh I assure you that you will... In fact I'm so sure that I'll get the information out of you that you won't even have to say a word." He told the brothers as everyone just looked on confused.

"How so Naruto-kun? Kurenai asked appearing before everyone.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Kiba shouted happily.

"It's quite simple Kurenai-chan, just watch." he told her walking over to Gozu and put his right palm on his head before he looked over and stared at Kiba.

"All I have to say is one little thing." he smirked. Kibas eyes widened as those exact words echoed through his head.

"**Human path**" The blonde said. Everyone watched as in just a couple of seconds the mans body slumped before Naruto released the man from his bonds.

"Hmm….let's see now. Gozu and Meizu, a pair of Kiri Missing-Nin known as the demon brothers. It seems they have teamed up with former Kiri swordsman and A-Rank Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza and have been hired by a man named Gato to kill the bridge builder "Tazuna-San." He informed everyone as they all looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"What did you do to my brother?" Meizu screamed trying and failing to get out the chains.

"I killed him." Naruto lazily shrugged going with the long story short approach.

"NANI!" everyone present screamed.

"You heard me. He's dead… just like you."

"Wha-urgk" he gurgled when Naruto threw a kunai at his head which landed right between the man's eyes.

"Dude that was…. cold blooded." Kiba told him shuddering with everyone agreeing with him

"They were the enemy, what would you have done Inuzuka...piss on them." He said walking away leaving a twitching Kiba, a stupefied team 8 and scared Tazuna behind.

"Are you guys coming or what? This mission isn't over you know." The blonde yelled back to them making them all shake out of the stupors and run after him.

* * *

><p>-<strong><em>Meanwhile in the surrounding trees<em>**-

Are we going to fight them Zabuza-sama? the blonde seems plenty strong."

"Hmm.. did you see those chains that he used haku?"

"Of course I did Zabuza-sama."

"He's clearly an Uzumaki." The Swordsman stating getting a gasp from his companion.

"An Uzumaki, I thought they were all dead." Haku stated

"So did I but clearly one or even a few survived the war."

"What do you plan on doing then Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked

"Tch, I'm going to see what the brats made of" Zabuza answered frowning a little. '_Were his eyes what I think they were_?' he wondered before shaking his head.

"Let's go Haku. I want to meet them in Wave Country."

"Hai Zabuza-sama."

* * *

><p>An hour later after they had gotten off of a boat that man had waited for them with, Team Eight and Naruto were walking down another dirt path with Naruto ogling Kurenai's behind once again before his danger sense went off when he heard something coming toward them and fast.<p>

"Everyone get down!" Kurenai screamed grabbing Tazuna and diving.

*_Thunk_*

"well well, look at what we have here." Zabuza chuckled, landing on the handle of his sword that was currently planted in the tree.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's resident Genjutsu Mistress" The man continued crossing his arm

…"And four little brats." He glanced at the Genin.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-rank Missing-Nin from Kiri and a one of the former seven swordman." Kurenai calmly stated although on the inside she was a nervous wreck. '_I can't fight a guy like him. I may be a Jounin but he is on a completely different level to me._' She thought to herself pulling out a kunai.

"Hmph" he grunted doing a front flip off the sword handle and when his body had reached a certain level he grabbed the handle with both of his hands and ripped it out of the tree and team 8 watched on nervously as the swordsman landed rather gracefully on the ground at the same time the tree he jumped from fell to the ground with a massive thud.

"You can relax for now Yuuhi I'm not here to fight you yet. I've only come to tell you that in a week's time I will come for the old man." Zabuza said staring straight at Naruto who stared right back getting the silent message. '_I wonder why he wants to fight me_.' The blonde asked himself.

"what's the matter Zabuza-chan do you need a week to prepare yourself against someone of Kurenai's caliber?" Naruto teased the man.

"Tch. Please kid it's going to take a whole lot more then some pretty woman wih a couple of mind tricks to take the Demon of the Mist out." Zabuza mocked Kurenai who twitched slightly but otherwise didn't react.

Chuckling Naruto responded. " A Demon you say? Well aren't you in for a big surprise"

"If your trying to scare me kid it's not going to work. When I was your age I had already killed all the members of my academy class just so I could graduate." The man smiled as everyone but Naruto gasped in response.

"Well when I was my age I had already killed the man who stole this from Konoha." Naruto remarked pulling a scroll out from his pouch and unsealing the hilt of a sword.

Zabuza was about to mock Naruto, however he stopped in his tracks when Naruto activated the sword.

"Is that the-" Kurenai began but was interrupted when Naruto continued for her "Raijin No Ken."

Wide-eyed Zabuza asked. "You couldn't possibly mean _THE _Raijin No Ken made famous by Senju Tobirama would you?"

"The one and only." Naruto nodded.

'_Shit! If he has that,The Uzumaki Bloodline and the Rinnegan…..Maybe this mission won't be so boring after all….I wonder what else he's hiding._?' Zabuza mused.

"You're one interesting kid you know that? I look forward to meeting you in battle blondie." The swordsman stated before jumping away.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately I'm going to have to end it there…..i have kinda lost my muse for this chapter… I probably should have skipped the whole travelling to wave part and gone straight to the bridge…but OH WELL…I'm just going to have to figure something out for next chapter to make up for this one….<strong>

**Atleast Zabuza Knows that Naruto could prove to be a serious challenge…that has to count for something right?...RIGHT?**

**-Read & Review-**


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the Moderators actually doing their job and pissing many people off I Have moved ALL stories BUT The Four Guardians story over to Adult fan fiction -Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! it's been long time…..been pretty busy with work and what not**

**But here is the latest chapter: I should mention that since it has been a while I did forget my original plans for this chapter but hopefully this is just as good.**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

**Path of a Kami**

**WogboyAC**

"Where are you Tsunami, Inari?" Tazuna asked himself.

"When he and Team 8 arrived at his place he expected to see his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari waiting for him.

But they weren't there.

Team 8 and Naruto had searched the entire country and unfortunately they had come up empty.

That was two days ago

DAY THREE:

They were getting increasingly worried. Tazuna was a complete wreck and no one knew how to console him.

Although, since they had yet to find any bodies yet team Seven and Naruto were beginning think that the two of them had left the country altogether for whatever reason…either that or they had been taken but they didn't want to think about that.

.

Right now Naruto was in the forest using Nature Chakra to communicate with the animals.

"You know you really should stop following me." He said to no one.

"How did you know I was following you?" a feminine voice sounded throughout the trees.

It seemed to be coming from all directions but Naruto wasn't fooled.

"I'm special." Was his simple yet cryptic Answer.

"I doubt that, perhaps it has something to do with the gift the gods have bestowed upon you." A woman said coming out of the trees.

'_She's beautiful._' Naruto thought ignoring a growling Kyubi.

"**Don't be fooled Naruto**." Came her booming voice.

"_How can I_?" Naruto asked her.

"_Look at her she's nothing but Nature chakra_ _I wonder who she is_."

"So what can I do for you?" The woman asked smiling at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Raising an eyebrow the woman answered.

"You called me to you by using your….skills in my forest.

"Your forest?"

"My forest." The woman nodded.

"_I don't understand Kyu_."

"**She's the Mountain Woman Naruto**." Kyubi said between growls.

"Ah" Naruto said out loud.

"I take it your…tenant has informed you of who I am."

"Yeah you're a mountain woman."

"tsk tsk. Not a mountain woman, I am THE mountain woman." She smiled

"Forgive me." Naruto bowed his head.

Waving him off she asked him again.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well…..I didn't mean to call you but since you're here…..you wouldn't happen to know where a woman and her child have….disappeared to."

"You mean Tsunami and Inari?" The woman chuckled.

"You know where they are?" Naruto asked her slightly relieved.

"Such contradictory names don't you think?" she said. A Tsunami is a water wave of destruction yet this woman has a gentle soul and Inari well, I doubt I need to explain that to you." She stated.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"You are the third of your kind I have seen in a very long time. Follow me." She told him turning around and walking away.

.

A few minutes later they came upon a small not so empty clearing near the center of the forest.

Seven people were sitting there talking and Naruto immediately recognized three of them.

"Samui, Karui, Omoi what are you doing here?"

"Naruto-san." Samui smiled while the other two just nodded.

"Tsunami-san and Inari-san came to Kumo and asked us to help."

It was one of the four Naruto didn't know.

Taking a look at the man Naruto knew he was a Kumo-Nin and Kyubi immediately knew he was Hachibi's container.

Nodding with that piece of information he turned to look at the only two, Non- Kumo-nin in the clearing.

"Tsunami?" He asked the woman and she nodded.

Looking at the small boy for a second he nodded before he turned to the man who spoke before.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Killer Bee." The man said.

"What's wrong with you?" Karui asked him.

"What?" Killer Bee asked her back.

"You're not rapping." She said Gob-smacked.

"I've been told not too in the presence of these two." Killer bee shrugged.

"That's nice." Naruto shrugged.

"And who might you be?" Naruto turned to the last person he didn't know.

"Yugito Nii." She smiled.

"The Nibi Jinchuuriki." He added, repeating Kyubi's words.

"That's me." She nodded.

"I get it now." Naruto said turning to the mountain woman getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"I'm the third of MY kind you've seen in a while." He repeated her earlier words.

"You certainly are." She smiled

"So why did you bring them here?"

"they got lost in the woods I told them that a god was coming and that they should wait here with me until you get here." She informed him.

"Me? But I'm not a god." He frowned.

"Not yet." She replied simply

Shaking his head he changed the subject.

"Tsunami we should get you home, Tazuna's pretty worried about you."

"Yes please I'd like that."

"Then let's go." Killer bee said.

"Know this Namikaze only one with the power of two can free the one born of the eternal flames." The mountain woman stated.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"Goodbye Namikaze. And remember Tsunami don't not get lost in this forest again for I will not be so kind after all taking travellers is kind of my thing." She smiled and waved cheerfully before disappearing into the trees.

"I thought Kami's were the good guys." Omoi said with all but three nodding in agreement.

The here in question were actually looking at each other perplexed by the fact that their respective demons were currently laughing at the statement.

.

_Later that day…._

"Tou-san we're home!" Tsunami exclaimed as the group entered the house.

"Tsunami-chan!" Tazuna yelled running through the house and practically tackling the woman into a hug and crying.

"Tsunami-chan I'm so glad you're alright."

"Sorry Tou-san I just thought we could use some more help so we went to Kumogakure and asked them for help." Tsunami explained.

"Which is why there are Kumo-nin standing with me in the doorway." Naruto stated

Wiping his tears away Tazuna picked up Inari and quickly moved out of the way so that those standing in the doorway could get in.

"Naruto-kun." Kurenai said getting the blondes attention.

"Were you the one who found them?"

"Not exactly." Naruto told her.

Seeing the look on her face Naruto shrugged.

"Long story I'll tell you later, right now introductions are in order."

Starting from left to right he introduced everyone to each other

"This is Killer Bee, Yugito, Omoi, Karui and Samui. Guys this is our Jounin-Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai and this is her team Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you all." Yugito smiled.

"I guess we will be working together then." Karui added.

"Hai, we are and I for one am certainly looking forward to it." Naruto told her with a smile.

"Why's that blondie?" Karui asked.

"Why wouldn't I look forward to working with you or Samui-chan." Naruto asked back.

"Tch. Whatever." The red-head huffed.

Smiling he turned to Samui.

"Glad to see you're still wearing my jacket Samui-chan."

Shrugging she responded.

"It suits me."

"That it does although I do have to say I am a little disappointed that you're not topless this time." Naruto told her giving her a wink.

"Likewise." Samui blushed.

.

'_Odd_' Yugito thought

"**What's odd kitten**?" Nibi asked from inside her seal.

"_Samui, she's blushing and flirting with this guy_."

"**Well he certainly is a good looking guy**. **Maybe you should start doing the same thing**."

"_Why would I do that_?" Yugito asked.

"**He has the Rinnegan kitten**." Nibi told her.

"_What does that have to do with anything_?" Yugito wondered.

"**Everything**" Nibi answered.

"_Like what_?"

"**You'll learn one day Kitten I'm sure you will**."

.

"So I take it you all know each other." Kurenai stated more than she questioned.

"Hai, we do." Naruto smiled.

"How?" Kurenai asked

"He saved our Asses." Karui huffed.

"Perhaps." Killer Bee said interrupting the conversation.

"We should get down to business and decide on how we are going to work together."

"Agreed." Kurenai nodded.

"I don't think we should be working together at all." Hinata said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Naruto asked her.

"In case you've forgotten Kumo tried to kidnap me Naruto." The Hyuga snapped.

"You're point being….what exactly? My mother was almost kidnapped by Kumo when she was young for the Uzumaki bloodline but you don't see me getting angry or worried about them do you?" Naruto asked her, his Rinnegan eyes piercing through her own stare.

Quickly looking away Hinata shook her head.

"No."

"Then you shouldn't either." Naruto told her.

"Besides they won't try anything with me here."

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked him.

"It's all just a part of my awesomeness." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Yeah right." Karui scoffed.

"How are we going to work together?" Killer Bee asked impatiently.

"Well since we are a bit low on trust perhaps each team could pair off with each other, you know so we can keep an eye on one another." Kurenai suggested.

"That's sounds alright." Killer Bee agreed.

"We can work on the pairings later, right now I think we should eat something." Naruto said at the same time his stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

.

About half an hour later everyone was sitting around a table and had just started eating….well almost everyone. The three Jinchuuriki around the table were sitting there quietly not eating.

Killer Bee and Yugito had been told by their respective Biju to wait until Naruto had started eating. Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation with Kyubi.

"**You can't eat this Naruto, look at the small portions everyone has been given. You should give your portion back to someone in the family. Besides with your metabolism you will just end up being hungry again in… not even five minutes**."

"_Yeah I know Kyu_." Naruto replied standing up and taking his bowl with him.

Making his way over to Tsunami he tipped the contents of his bowl into hers and placing his bowl on the table he turned around and walked out of the room.

"**Follow him**." Both Hachibi and Nibi told their hosts.

Following their orders they tipped their food into Tazuna's and Inari's bowls and followed Naruto out of the room.

.

"Why did you do that Naruto-san?" Yugito asked when she and Killer Bee caught up to Naruto.

"Are you kidding that small amount of food wouldn't do anything for anyone especially the three of us." Naruto responded.

"You know that's right." Killer Bee said rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"You know you didn't have to follow me, you are obviously still hungry." Naruto told him.

"I am but…" He began.

"We were told to." Yugito finished for him.

"How come?" Naruto turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Respect…..I guess." The blonde girl shrugged getting an odd look from Naruto.

Seeing his reaction she explained.

"You are Kyubi's Jinchuuriki and you do have the Rinnegan so It does make sense that our Bijuu would respect you."

"Hmm. It's probably more fear then it is respect." Naruto told her.

"**Seems like a smart boy**." Hachibi stated from within his seal.

"**Which is a good thing. If the Mountain Woman was anything to go by he's going to have a lot to deal with**."

"_Are you talking about what that woman said_?" Killer Bee asked.

"**Hai. Only one with the power of two can free the one of born the Eternal Flame**." The demon quoted.

"_Do you know what that means_?" Killer Bee asked the demon.

"**Of course I do, but since it has nothing to do with the two of us right now I'm just going to repeat what I said before. He's going to have a lot to deal with**." Hachibi answered.

"_Come on Eight-O you have to give me more than that yo_." The man rhymed."

Groaning the Eight Tails gave him a simple answer.

"**Eternal Flames**."

.

"**Come on Kitten**." Nibi begged.

"_No_." Yugito told her.

"**Why not**?" Nibi questioned.

"_Because I don't even know him_." Yugito explained.

"**Trust me Kitten you don't have to know a guy to have sex with him**." Nibi stated.

"_Well I do_." Yugito shook her head.

"**Come on Kitten. You know he's got plenty of stamina**." The demon purred.

"_That's a given_." Yugito had to agree.

"**Well are you goijng to do it…err him**?" Nibi asked again.

"_For the last time Nibi, no I will not_." Yugito sighed.

"**Then summon me so I can have some fun**." Nibi smiled.

"_NIBI_!" Yugito exclaimed.

"**What**?" Nibi asked too innocently.

"_You can't have sex with him_!" The blonde woman scolded.

"**Why not**?" The demon cat pouted, the expression looking extremely weird on the face of a cat let alone a demon.

"_Because…..he's human_." Yugito told her."

"**I do have a human form**." Nibi frowned.

"_Still….I don't think so_." Yugito shook her head.

"**Tch, Kyubi gets to have all the fun**." Nibi whined.

"_You don't think the two of them are having sex do you_?" Yugito asked shocked.

With a chuckle the demon answered.

"**With a body like his, without a doubt kitten, without a doubt**."

Shaking her head in disbelief Yugito said

"_I don't believe it_."

"**Go ahead and ask him them**." Nibi shrugged.

"**But I'm telling you Kitten Kyubi is riding his long hard co**…."

"_NIBI_!"

.

"Naruto-san can I ask you something?" Yugito asked with a face wide blush.

"Go ahead." Naruto shrugged.

Unlike the other two Naruto wasn't conversing with Kyubi. Instead he had been watching the emotions that came across his fellow Jinchuuriki's faces.

Both he and Kyubi thought it was pretty funny. The only downside being that that was pretty much what he looked like when he was doing the same thing.

"Do you….do you have sex with Kyubi?"

"All the time when's she's in her human form." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Yugito asked.

"All the time." Naruto repeated.

"**See I told you Kitten**." Nibi chuckled.

*sigh* "**Nibi, always the pervert**." Hachibi mumbled.

"**Mmm and I certainly can't wait for the next time. Maybe I'll get started now and wait for you to join me**." Kyubi purred seductively.

"_I'm sure I won't be long_." Naruto smiled.

"**I'll be ready and waiting**." Kyubi licked her lips.

.

"So I take it Nibi was curious?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was Nibi was sure the two of you were doing it." Yugito explained.

"Is she jealous?" Naruto smirked.

"Most definitely."

. TimeSkip .

"Momochi Zabuza?" Killer Bee asked.

"Hai." Kurenai nodded.

"And he wants to fight you?" The man asked turning to Naruto.

"Hai, I think he wants to test the Raijin No Ken." Naruto stated.

"But I do have a better idea."

"From what I've learnt from Kyubi. You know Kenjutsu right?" Naruto asked the man.

"Hai." Killer Bee confirmed.

"And you use a style called the Eight-sword style?"

"Hai." The man nodded.

"Do you think you can handle a former member of the Seven Swordsman?"

"It will be difficult but I think I could manage it even if it is only for a while." Killer Bee surmised.

"What's the matter blondie are you scared?" Karui smirked.

"I've only just started learning Kenjutsu. Even if I practiced all day and all night everyday this week I wouldn't last five minutes against a master swordsman." Naruto told her.

"Even with the Rinnegan?" Yugito asked.

"Zabuza is a swordsman therefore he will fight a swordsman. There would be no honor in the fight if I were to use Kami's gift." Naruto stated getting unseen smiles from the three Bijuu.

"Besides I have a feeling Zabuza might not be alone."

"And we still have to deal with Gato and his thugs to deal with." Kurenai added.

"Exactly. When the time comes my skills could be used somewhere else other than fighting a demon."

**...**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WogBoyAC**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

**The Path of a Kami**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Before i begin i would like to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter. I do realise that it has been a while and i do apologise for the wait it's just that Writing these stories aren't exactly my first priority in life and that i'm doing my best to update when i can.**

**And to those who want Yugito and/or Nibi in the harem- They are both a definite possibility**

**And to those who are wandering about Yoshino- unfortunately i'm still working out the finer details.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Bijuu Talking**"

'_**Bijuu Thinking**_'

***Bark Bark* **-Dogs

**XXXXXXXXX** - Scene Break

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>"MMM Yeah Naruto-san right there."<p>

"Here?"

"Yeah right there that's feels so good."

"Glad I could be of service Samui-chan."

Right now Naruto was giving the Kumo Kunoichi a shoulder massage. He was roped into doing into doing it by Samui herself who had walked right up to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch.

"How did you get so good at this?" The busty asked with her eyes closed greatly enjoying his handy-work.

"Hmmm well I grew up around a lot of women and they taught me how to give massages."

"Cool"

"Yeah." He smiled as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Ooohh." Samui couldn't help but moan as his hands touched a particular spot.

"Dinners ready!" Tsunami's voice rang throughout the house.

'_Damn_.'

'_So not cool_.'

Stopping the massage Samui stood up from the couch with a small frown etched on her face.

"I guess you won't be eating anything again."

"Hmm I suppose I should this time."

"That's good because I'm sure that even Jinchuuriki have to eat sometime so come on." She told him grabbing his hands and helping him off the couch.

Sighing dramatically Naruto followed the busty blonde into the dining room mumbling something that sounded suspiciously to Samui like "Yes dear" which put a small smile on the girls face.

It took a few minutes for everyone to situate themselves around the table but everyone was settled in they started talking about meeting Zabuza in a couple of days when they were interrupted.

"Why do you all try so hard, it doesn't matter what any of you do Gatou is going to kill you." It was Inari.

"Tch, you don't know what you're talking about kid." Karui said through a mouthful of food.

"What would you know, Gatou is too powerful, he can't be stopped."

"Gatou maybe a powerful corrupt businessman but we are Shinobi, we are trained in the art of stealth and assassination."

"Stop trying to be heroes, there's no such thing, don't you see you're all going to die, you should all just go back to your villages.

"We're not going anywhere kid, we have a mission and all of us here intend to see it through to the end whether we die or not it doesn't matter." Naruto told him sternly.

"But never mind that, Gatou will die either by my hands or someone else's….and so will Zabuza."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"He has been gifted with the power of the gods."

As everyone besides Naruto turned toward Yugito who had been the one to talk, Shino was the one to ask.

"What do you mean by that?"

"His eyes bug boy, the Rinnegan only appears when the gods themselves believe their help is needed."

"And why do the gods think their help is needed now?"

"That's not for you to know."

"For now anyway." Naruto finished for her.

"Your joking right Naruto-sama it's none of _their _business."

"And it's none of _our _business either Yugito." Killer Bee told her.

"But-"

"Enough."

"Fine but it really isn't any of their business."

"And do you really think it that its any of ours?"

"Yeah, I mean he is one of us isn't he?"

"That may be but he is the one with the Rinnegan not you or me, he is the one with the destiny and all you and I can do is follow him along his path and help him if he requests it. Until then we will just stay out his way."

'_Besides he's a lot more dangerous than any other Jinchuuriki out there. We are all being 'tainted' by the Biju's presence but unlike the others the Kyubi feeds off of Anger and hatred and if Naruto's emotions slip even once he could destroy an entire village with a wave of his palm which is part of the reason why I don't want to get in his way. Speaking of which perhaps I should tell him bout the Chunin exams.' _ Killer Bee rubbed his chin.

"**That may or may not be such a good idea**."

'_Hachibi_?'

"**You do realize that telling him that his village is going to be attacked is just going to get him angry, on ther hand if you do tell him may I suggest you offer him our services.**"

'_What? I can't do that, that would mean betraying my village and my brother._'

" **Idiot Kyubi is my sister and naruto is my…no…our master so trust me betraying your village and your brother is a hell of a lot safer than betraying my sister**."

'_I don't know about that."_

"**Fool! He could kill us all!**"

'_Couldn't we stop them?"_

"**I may be the second strongest Bijuu in existence and I can withstand the majority of my sisters brutality but even I'm not dumb enough to piss that fox off."**

"**And I also believe that Nibi and Yugito have already accepted the fact that it's better to follow Naruto than to be on the receiving end of a Demonified Kami ass-kicking.**"

"**So if I were you I would think about your options very carefully.**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"Kurenai-sensei I'm going outside to train." Inuzuka Kiba whispered to his sensei being careful not to wake a sleeping Naruto who was laid out on the floor with the three Kunoichi from Kumo sleeping on the floor around him.

'_How does he attract so many women…seriously it's like moths to a flame….the lucky teme_.'

"Alright Kiba don't stay out there too long ok, Shino, Hinata why don't the two of you go train with him."

"Alright Sensei, what will you be doing?"

Looking at Hinata, Kurenai glanced at Naruto with a small smile.

"I'll be right here looking after these guys."

"Okay."

As her students left, the woman was left to her thoughts.

'_Is it respect or is it fear that Killer Bee and Yugito have for him? I wish I knew more about you Naruto-kun especially the Rinnegan. Maybe Hinata knows something and if not maybe Mikoto knows something._ _And what happened out there when you found Tsunami-san and the Kumo-nin? You certainly are a very curious man Naruto.'_

Settling herself on the ground with her back against a nearby wall her thoughts began to drift toward an entirely different matter..

'_I don't know why I've been teasing you this entire mission, it's been fun, I guess I've been hanging around Anko for too long'_

*Sigh* '_I Still can't believe I stood there while Anko gave him a blowjob and I still can't believe I ended up tasting his sperm when Anko kissed me. In a way it's further then I've gotten with Asuma. Not only that but I still can't get over the fact that a twelve year old has a bigger penis than a grown man.'_

'_It's all Anko's fault.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

The next morning everyone minus Kiba was sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast.

Where was Kiba?

According to a shadow clone of Naruto, the Inuzuka was asleep in the woods.

And why was he sleeping in the woods?

He tired himself out after too much training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

'_Who's that? And why is he sleeping in the forest?' _A young woman couldn't help but ask herself when she came across a boy her age asleep on the forest floor.

***Bark Bark***

Freezing in her tracks she looked toward a couple of tree's where the barking came from only to see a small white dog that started growling at her.

Looking back at the sleeping boy she saw a Hitai-ate on the floor next to him slightly covered in dirt.

'_So he's a Shinobi from Konoha like the blonde boy Zabuza-sama wants to fight. So this dog could be a Nin-dog.'_

Taking a couple of steps back in case she was attacked she watched as the white dog woke up its owner.

"What is it boy?"

***Bark Bark***

"Hmm….ohh…ahh hey there, what are you doing out here?" Kiba asked trying to pretend that he hadn't just woken up on the forest floor.

"I could ask you the same thing. You could catch a cold if you sleep out here?"

"Hehe yeah I probably could. I guess I fell asleep out here after training."

"Training? So you're a Shinobi?"

"I sure am."

"So why were you training?"

"I need to get stronger."

"What for?"

"One day I'm going to be the head of my clan but before that happens I need to get stronger."

"I see, is that you're only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do have someone that you would consider precious?"

"Precious? Well there is Akamaru here."

***Bark***

"And there is my friends and family."

"Do you want to protect them from harm?"

"Sure."

"Then I believe that one day you truly will become strong."

"I know so, now if you will excuse me I really must be going."

"Ahh yeah I guess I should be getting back to my team they're probably really worried about little old me."

"I'm sure they must be. It was nice meeting you."

"Watching as the young woman turned around and began to walk away the Inuzuka realized one thing.

"Hey I never got your name."

"It's Haku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey everyone I'm back sorry for worrying you."

"We weren't worried dog-boy." Yugito told him from her position on the couch

"Agreed we were actually enjoying the peace and quiet." Naruto smiled sitting next to Yugito.

"WHAT WAS THAT NAMIKAZE!"

"It is so not cool to be that loud in the morning."

"Be that as it may Samui-san it is a good thing, it means that he has all the energy he needs for the fight today." Kurenai has to resist the sudden urge to roll her eyes. Despite what she said it really was too early in the morning for Kiba's exuberance.

She did however consider herself lucky that Maito Gai wasn't here.

'_How does Samui put it? So not cool.'_

"Oh yeah that's right today is the day we are meant to go and fight Zabuza."

"Yes is it Kiba, so good luck out there." Naruto told him.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nope I'm going to be right here."

"What? Why?"

"Well while you were busy sleeping, we all figured that while everyone went to the bridge to fight Zabuza and whoever else may or may not be there, Gatou and his thugs may try something here or in town."

"Why wouldn't he be at the bridge with Zabuza?"

"That is a possibility, which is why everyone besides myself will be going to the bridge.."

"And how do you plan on handling things if Gatou and all of this thugs do turn up in town?"

"Naruto smash!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"So where's the blonde brat?"

"Naruto? He was smart enough to know he didn't stand a chance against you, so I'm here in his place."

"So he turned tail and ran like a coward."

"He didn't run Zabuza, like I said he was smart enough to know when he's outmatched so he decided to stay in town in case Gatou and his thugs showed up."

"Tch, I still think he's a coward. A real man would have shown up for the fight whether he was outmatched or not."

"Then I guess it's a good thing he's not a man, He is only twelve after all."

"So what? When I was twelve I already killed all of my classmates at the academy."

"Believe what you will Demon of the Mist, I already know your story so don't bore me with the details. Whether you like it or not I am your opponent now."

"Whatever, who are you anyway?

That question put a smile on the Kumo-nins face.

"Haha I float like a butterfly and sting like a Bee, I am the Hachibi Jinchuuriki; Killer Bee!"

"You're a Jinchuuriki?" '_That's just great._'

"I'm also a swordsman."

"So what we're going to have a Kenjutsu fight then?"

"You know something, I remember Naruto once said that there would be No honor in this fight if we did not have a Kenjutsu Fight."

"We may specialize in Kenjutsu but we are Shinobi, we lie, we cheat, we steal, honor has no place on a battlefield."

"I do have to agree, but in respect for the Uzumaki , we will be doing this the honorable way."

"Even if the brat is an Uzumaki, you seem to hold him in high regard."

"I certainly do."

"Why? He's only a Genin isn't he?"

"That may be, however he is a lot stronger than that, he may even be stronger than the both of us."

"This wouldn't have something to do with his Rinnegan would it?"

"Humph, maybe."

"So is it respect that you have for him or is it fear?'

'_That's a good question_.' Kurenai told herself from behind the pair.

"And what would you know about the Rinnegan?"

"Only a little bit, perhaps you should take a trip to Demon Country one day."

"Perhaps one day I will. Now are we going to do this or not?"

"Let's get wild."

Activating his Hachibi cloak, Killer Bee was now holding eight swords.

'_Eight swords_? _That's not good and I still have the rest of the group to deal with_."

"HAKU, GET UP HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End!<strong>

* * *

><p>Well there it is. No fighting in this chapter but There will be some next chapter <strong>JUST BE WARNED THAT I'M STILL NOT GOOD AT WRITING ACTION SCENES.<strong>

**and i may have an idea for a new story where Naruto is able to turn into The HULK - I only just came up with the idea when i was watching The Avengers.**

**Anyone who thinks this is a good idea GIMME A HELL YEAH!**

**PLEASE READ & PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Naruto/Naruto Shippúden**

**!I'm Back!**

**Path of a Kami  
><strong>**Chapter eleven  
><strong>**WogBoyAC**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER BEGIN<br>**

* * *

><p>'<em>So they came here just like I thought they would<em>.' Naruto thought to himself. He had just finished taking out two idiots who thought it they could run around and pretend being samurai. Naruto didn't even blink when they came charging through the door. As soon as they came through he wrapped them up with chains and then speared them through the heart with his crystal.

'_That was too easy._ _Now I should probably head over to the bridge and join the others.' _ He told himself before turning to look at Tsunami who had just come running into the room.

"What's wrong Naruto-san I heard a…..loud…..noise." The woman slowly trailed off seeing two dead bodies on the floor in front of her front door.

"Sorry about that Tsunami-Chan, they came charging through the door and I just reacted. I'll just get rid of the bodies for you." He told her before turning back to the two on the floor and holding out his right hand in front of his body.

Tsunami watched in fascination as crystal shot out the blondes hand and hit the two on the floor.

She wondered briefly why he did that before she saw the crystal grow around the bodies. It was only a matter of seconds before the two of them were completely encased in it.

With a snap of his fingers the crystal began to crack and tsunami watched on in complete awe as the bodies disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

"That always fun." Naruto smiled before walking toward the door.

"Tsunami-Chan, stay here with Inari, I'll be going to the bridge to join the others but I'll leave a clone here with the two of you in case any one else decides to come by."

"Alright Naruto-san be safe."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bridge it was safe to say that Kiba was getting his ass handed to him by Haku. Giant ice mirrors currently surrounded him after Haku had used a jutsu she called <strong>Makyō Hyōshō <strong>and every time he tried to smash the mirrors with **Gatsūga** the mirrors would just end up repairing themselves.

'_Damn it_.' He growled to himself pulling three senbon out his arm.

'_I can't keep doing_ _this. Everything I have tried doesn't work, hell I've even seen Shino tried to use his bugs but they freeze to death before they accomplish anything. Where's Naruto when you need him.' _He asked himself before he dove to the left to avoid more senbon, however it was all for nothing as his body was hit multiple times.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Ending the Jutsu, Haku simply stood their breathing deeply trying to catch her breath and wondering who she would be facing next.

'_Judging by all of the frozen bugs on the ground, the one controlling them shouldn't be much of a challenge_.'

'_The one with the Byakugan, I believe she called it, is not much of a challenge either if I keep her at long distance_.'

'_I don't know about the two from Kumo but judging by their swords I believe they seem to focus more on Kenjutsu than anything else.'_

'_The Jounin on the other hand should be able to match my speed but from what I understand she is a Genjutsu specialist so I may be able to defeat her with my _**Makyō Hyōshō**_, hmm I should consider myself lucky that Naruto Namikaze isn't here.'_

While Haku was thinking about her next opponent, KillerBee was struggling to find a way through Zabuza's Defence.

'_Well I guess he wouldn't have been one of the seven swordsman of the mist if he didn't have any skill with a sword.'_

Blocking a strike Bee quickly lunged forward using four swords to try and cut down Zabuza, however, being the master swordsman he was he managed to block three swords and completely dodge the last one by quickly jumping back and creating a bit of space between the two of them.

Breathing heavily Zabuza wiped sweat off of his brow with his free hand.

'_So this is the Eight-Sword style, it seems to be impossible to get through, not to mention the Six Bijuu tails enhancing the strength behind six of the swords_.' The Swordsman thought shaking his head.

Looking over at Haku he was glad to see she had beaten the brat and his dog and was now regaining some of her energy.

'_I knew that brat would be no problem for her_. _No doubt the boy and his dog are still alive though_, even after all of this time _I've never been able to change her mind about killing someone. She's always been so…pure' _He frowned toward her.

'_I do have to wonder where Namikaze is or whether or not he will actually show up_. _Honor or not that blondie is the real challenge._'

'_And where the hell is Gato and his idiot thugs_?' he growled before jumping toward Bee aiming for the man's knees.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto had already arrived at the bridge but he was only watching what was happening from a tree nearby.<p>

'_It looks like both Bee and Zabuza's attacks are starting to slow down which means they are getting tired. Maybe I should show myself now.'_

"**Or maybe you should figure out a way to deal with Zabuza's partner first**."

'_That's a good idea._' He nodded his head agreement.

"**From here it looks like she is able to use Hyoton**."

"Hmm, this is going to be a tough one. Once I'm on the bridge my Mokuton is inaccessible. I guess I'm just going to wing it. Either way I'm going to end this quickly as I can."

Making his way over to the bridge Naruto quickly joined Kiba inside the dome of ice.

"Yo." He waved cheerfully at Haku, who upon seeing him, tensed up.

"Namikaze." She said, thankful she managed to keep her voice calm because on the inside she was panicking.

"You Know, this Ice Dome is pretty sweet." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"How are you so calm right now? You're in the middle of my Ice Dome where I have the upper hand."

"You keep telling yourself that." Naruto told her, waving his hand at her dismissing her comment.

"What makes you so sure?" She questioned.

"Because of this." He shrugged

"_**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō." (Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears.) **_He exclaimed going through a set of hand seals and slamming his hands down on to the bridge beneath him.

Cursing Haku had just out the back of the "Mirror" she was standing in as a dozen giant ice spears shot out from the bridge and pierced all the Ice mirrors in a matter of seconds causing them all to shatter.

'_I should have known he would be able to use Hyoton' _She shook her head.

'_To be able to destroy my __**Makyo Hyosho **__so easily._' She looked down at her hands only to realize that they were shaking.

'_I know this feeling, fear.'_ She closed her hands into fists. '_I haven't felt this in a long time not since my fath- NO I can't think about that now.' _She sighed.

"Your end is here." Naruto stated as walked through the icy mist.

"N-No I can not be d-defeated." Haku stutterred

'_I have to protect Zabuza-sama_.'

"I'm afraid it's already to late." Naruto told her

"No it's not, I can still fight." She growled defiantly, Trying to run forward she was shocked. to realize she couldn't move her legs.

"What?" '_What is this_?'

"Hn, so you've finally noticed my crystals." Naruto smirked.

"When did-?"

"The second you landed on the bridge." Naruto answered.

About to respond, a short whistle came from behind her. Turning her body as much as she could she saw a second Naruto standing behind her.

Waving at her, the second Naruto started to chuckle.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

Shaking in fear she realized it was indeed part of some plan.

The attack he used left her with only the one option; jumping out backward and with the clone lying in wait, it was free to attack while she distracted.

"Like I said. Your end is her." The Naruto standing in front of her stated as he began to walk forward.

By now the Crystal that covered her legs had made it up to her neck completely covering her arms in the process.

Sighing softly Naruto came to a stop in front of her.

"This result was inevitable." Naruto told her.

"The moment I decided to step on to this bridge, your fate was sealed."

'_NO no no no no, this can't be the end_.' She struggled, trying to do anything she could think of doing to try and get herself out of the crystal, quickly realizing it was pointless.

"NO NO NO NO ZABUZA-SAMAAAAA!" She cried, tears streaming down her eyes. Before she was completely encased in the crystal.

"Pity, she seemed like she had a good heart." He told his clone.

Nodding the clone had to agree. "Too bad she ended up being the enemy." He told the original before raising his right hand and clicking his fingers together.

"Safe travels Haku." He whispered to sky as his clone dispersed in a puff of smoke.

Over with Bee, Zabuza was down on one knee being supported by his Kubikiribōchō that was gripped in his right hand while his left was holding the right side of his body where Bee had made a deep gash with one of eight swords.

"I may already know the answer to this already, but, you should just surrender yourself now."

"Fuck you." Zabuza spat, blood spraying the ground as he spoke.

"If you do, your life may be spared."

Laughing Zabuza shook his head. "Bullshit."

"Very well." Bee stated walking forward.

Raising a sword to cut Zabuza's clean off his body he looked down at the man.

"Say goodbye Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

He struck.

"Well well, It looks like The Demon ended up being about as tough as little bunny rabbit."

Freezing in place Killer Bee was an inch away from coming into contact with Zabuza.

"What the hell?" He asked looking up in the direction of the voice.

"Gato." He growled pulling his sword away from Zabuza.

Standing up Zabuza had to lean on his sword to stop from falling over.

"Gato, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Well let's just say I didn't have a lot of faith in your abilities. And it turns out I was right to be concerned."

"That's good. Then maybe you and your boys would like to lend a hand." Zabuza stated knowing that it would never happen.

"Lend a hand? Why would we do such a thing?" The man started laughing.

"Don't you get it Zabuza, we are here to kill you all. This was all part of the plan, right from the very beginning, I was never going to pay you or that Ice bitch. No Zabuza, we were going to wait until you were all to weak to fight and then we were going to swoop in and finish you all off." He explained.

"The why are you here now?" Bee spoke up."

"Zabuza may be weakened and his partner may be dead, but myself and my team still have plenty of strength left."

"That's why we are here now. I decided it was best if attacked you now, we out number you all 4 to 1 you don't stand a chance."

"I still say that that's still a fair fight." Naruto spoke up after he made his way over to the group.

"After all Gatou, none of your men are Shinobi, and yet you're going up against two trained Jounin, Three Hungry Jinchuuriki, not to mention a group of Genin who have been itching for a fight all day. Do you really think a group of boys trying to play grown up with their knives and pitchforks could possibly cause any damage to any of us?"

"Me and my boys have been in control of Wave Country for a couple of years now, these pitchforks can cause a fair bit of damage." Gatou smirked.

Thinking things over for a minute Naruto decided on a course of action.

"Well I can see I can not sway you with words. Maybe I can do it with some action.

"**Sensatsu Suishō.**" **(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)** Naruto exclaimed going through a set of hand seals.

Everyone watched transfixed as water began to gather in the air to form into needle shaped objects.

Seconds later the needles moved.

Gatou and his men ran screaming as the needles headed in their direction.

Some of them managed to dive into the water, others like Gatou, weren't so lucky.

Luckily Gatou had been struck in both of his legs stopping him from moving.

"Who's the pathetic little bunny rabbit now?" Zabuza asked the whimpering man, after the attack was finished.

Laughing, Zabuza walked toward Gatou.

"You made a mistake in showing up here Gatou." He said.

Reaching the man Zabuza, grabbed the man and made him sit up.

Yelling out in pain, Gatou struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

"Not a chance in hell." Zabuza Growled taking his Kubikiribōchō he placed it over Gatou's head so that it went through the hole in the middle of the sword.

"Any last words?" He asked, mocking the man.

"Wait, wait!" the man begged pitifully. "I can give you anything you want! Money? Power? Women? Anything! Please don't kill me."

Shaking his head Zabuza couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful man in front of him.

"Time to die Scum." He said.

Pulling on the handle of his sword Zabuza watched with a sick look on his face as Gatou's head fell to the floor with sickening thud.

"Well." He said turning to face the group.

"That was fun." He grinned.

"If you say so." Kurenai commented with wide eye's.

'_How can someone kill a man so callously_?' she asked herself.

"Well now what?" Karui asked. "With Gatou dead doesn't this mean that this is all over."

"There's still Zabuza to consider." Yugito answered her.

"He's not our enemy anymore." Naruto told them before looking at Demon of the Hidden Mist.

"Isn't that right Zabuza?" he asked.

"If you say so." The man shrugged.

"It's not I'm getting paid anymore."

"Right." Naruto nodded as if that answered everything.

"What the hell are you talking about Namikaze? He was just trying to kill us!"

"And he was getting paid to do so." Naruto told her. "Just like we from konoha are all getting paid to protect the bridge builder and you ladies from Kumo are getting paid to protect Tsunami."

'But since Gatou is dead." Zabuza continued. "I am no longer getting paid, which means you are no longer my enemy."

"Mhmm, he may be considered a missing-nin but he still has his honor." Killer Bee joined the conversation.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked the man before Karui could speak.

"Not much I can do except travel, like you said, I am a Missing-Nin."

"Why not stay here in Wave?" came a voice from the other side of the bridge.

It was Tazuna.

And he bought the citizens of Wave with him.

"I guess we're a little late." The old man chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget that." A man from behind him spoke. "At least we don't have to fight anyone."

"Well that's true." Tazuna agreed, causing the gathered crowd and the Shinobi to sweat-drop.

Turning his attention back to the Shinobi he spoke.

"Thank you for everything all of you have done here." He told making the crowd cheer loudly

"Not a problem." Kurenai blushed at the praise. '_I didn't even do anything._'

"LET'S PARTY!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"YEAH LET'S PARTY!" everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Break<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and the entire town was still celebrating Gatou's downfall.<p>

People were passed out on the street luckily a few people made it to nearby benches.

Kurenai was keeping an eye on her Genin to make sure they didn't end up drinking so much, meaning she was watching Kiba like a hawk.

Zabuza was sitting with Killer Bee and they were currently in the middle of a drinking contest that Karui and Yugito and a crowd of other people were betting on.

Meanwhile Naruto and Samui were currently deep in the forest just outside of Wave Country.

Currently Naruto had Samui's naked back up against a tree while both of her legs were wrapped around his equally naked waist. With his hands on her ass spreading her cheeks.

~~~Lemon~~~

"Ahh yeah! Naruto, Fuck me!" Samui moaned into Naruto's left ear as all 8" of his cock were pistoning in and out of her tight cunt. His balls making a smacking sound when their bodies met.

"Ahh Fuck, Samui, So Fucking tight." He grunted watching Samui's big tits bounce up and down with every thrust.

Reaching down he latched on to a hard nipple and began swirling his tongue around it causing the blonde girl to moan out loud.

"That's it Naruto suck on my big tits."

She couldn't believe the pounding she was getting, they had been going at for half an hour now and he was still going as hard and fast as was at the beginning.

With the feeling of his big hard pounding away on her insides and the feel of his tongue on her rock hard nipple she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release.

Letting go of the nipple in his mouth he could tell she was close to cumming when he felt her walls tighten around his cock.

Lifting his head he attached his lips to hers, their tongues twisting together in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, he moved his head next to her ear.

"Cum for me Samui."

She did.

Screaming out her release, her arms and legs pulled his body closer to hers as her walls clamped down around his cock as hard as it could.

Slowing down his thrusting he let her ride out her climax before pulling out and slowly lowering her legs so she was now standing.

Knowing what he wanted her mouth latched on to his, their tongues locked together in a passionate dance while her left hand moved from around his neck and wrapped it around his throbbing shaft

Groaning he pulled back from her lips when he felt her hand begin to pump his length.

"Ahh fuck." He growled as he felt her hand start to twist around his cock.

Giving him a wink she licked her lips seductively before she knelt down in front of him and reaching forward she opened her mouth wide and placed the head of his cock in her mouth and began twirling her tongue around the tip causing Naruto throw his head back and groan.

"Ahh damn that feels good." He said placing a hand on the back of her head.

Getting the message she started bobbing her head back and forth covering his length in her warm saliva.

Moaning around the cock in her mouth, sending pleasant vibrations up his shaft, she spread her legs apart and moved her left hand between them and began running her fingers along her wet folds while her right hand moved to his sack where she began to tease his balls.

Naruto shivered with pleasure, every time she bobbed her head he could feel his cock hit the back of her throat and her tongue felt great wrapping around his shaft.

Looking down, the site that greeted him only added to his excitement.

She had taken to furiously rubbing her hand against her clit and her juices were dripping onto the ground.

Growling at the sight his legs felt like jelly. To him it felt like she was trying milk him dry and by the stirring he felt in his balls, it was working.

"Ahh fuck." He moaned. "Here it comes Samui."

Moaning around his cock she moved her head back until only the head remained in her mouth and removing the hand from between her legs she started pumping his shaft.

"Shit, swallow every drop." He told her tightening the grip he had on head as he let loose a torrent of cum in her mouth.

Moaning, Samui didn't waste anytime in swallowing every drop of cum that entered her mouth.

Finally after a minute he sighed as his orgasm tapered off.

Pulling off his cock when he finished cumming she licked her lips swallowing the last of his seed before she went back to leisurely licking his shaft, bathing every inch of it in warm saliva making sure she kept him hard for what she had planned next.

When she was sure he was still hard as rock she pulled away from him and laid down on grass beneath them.

Raising an eyebrow at her not entirely sure what she wanted her to do he waited for some for of a signal.

Shaking her head slightly she sent him a wink and placing a hand both of her large breasts she squeezed them together before shaking them up and down enticingly.

Getting the message, Naruto stepped over her body and got down on his knees, straddling her body, making sure not to put too much weight on before inserting his hard cock in the valley between her large tits, sighing in pleasure at the soft feeling.

'_This is going to be a fun night.'_

~~~Lemon End~~~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YAY SO it's been about a year since my last my update...sorry about the wait!<strong>

**If you haven't already read it i have started a New Harry Potter story Harry Black: The Dark One**

**!Reviews Welcome!**


End file.
